Get Backers
by Karasu Izaya
Summary: Last Chapter. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura? pokoknya RnR. FF for SSFD.
1. Chapter 1

**GET BACKERS**

**Chapter : 1**

**Naruto : ****Masashi ****Kishimoto**

**Genre****: ****Romance, ****Humor, ****Adventure, ****Mystery, ****Supernatural ,****Angst, ****Crime, ****Friendship.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah kota metropolitan. Nama kota ini adalah Konoha City. Dimana mayoritas terjadi banyak kekerasan, tindak kriminalitas dan banyak kelompok Yakuza yang mendiami tempat disekitar konoha city ini. Tapi ada suatu gedung pencakar langit yang letaknya ditengah-tengah kota. Gedung itu dinamakan Mugenjou Konoha. Mugenjou adalah tempat para junkies dan gelandangan di tengah-tengah Konoha. Di sana terdapat orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan spesial dan di sana juga ada kelompok yang mengendalikan Konoha City dibalik layar.

Di suatu tempat yang letaknya agak jauh dari Mugenjou ada sebuah Kafe. Yang menarik bukanlah kafe tersebut, tetapi disana ada dua orang get backers yang menerima jasa dari klien-klien tertentu. Get Backers adalah sebuah biro pengembali barang yang mencapai keberhasilan 100%, atau disebut juga dengan "barang hilang 100% kembali."

"Selamat pagi Kakashi?" ucap pria berambut kuning yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto Uzumaki. kemudian di ikuti seorang pria di belakangnya dengan rambut bagian belakangnya mencuat ke atas. Yang di kenal dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kakashi aku pesan kopi cangkir!" kata Sasuke.

"Aku pesan es kopi saja!" kata Naruto.

"Kalian berdua kalau pesan sesuatu di sini setidaknya bayar dulu hutang kalian!" Ucap Kakashi pasrah dengan mata agak sayunya dan mulai menyeduh kopi pesanan kedua orang yang di anggap  
>Selalu berhutang tersebut.<p>

Tak lama kemudian pintu kafe tersebut terbuka dengan menampakkan sesosok gadis berambut pirang dan pakaiannya yang seksi yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.

"Hei, kalian berdua sehat-sehat saja?" ucap gadis itu.

"Ternyata si Ino." ucap Sasuke malas.

"Sikap macam apa itu? Memangnya kau menunggu siapa? Tanya gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Ino Yamanaka, tapi Sasuke diam saja tak menanggapi pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Ino.

"Ino mau ngopi? Hari ini Kakashi traktir semuanya lho?" kata Naruto dengan senyumnya tanpa dosa.

"Hei!, jangan ngomong se enaknya.'' kata Kakashi.

"Ngopi sih boleh, tapi kerjaan lebih penting!" lanjut Ino.

"Kerjaan apa?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Kerjaan dari Ino pasti nggak ada yang beres!" kata Sasuke.

"Pekerjaan kalian adalah mengambil kembali sebuah disc yang di pegang oleh Konohamaru, pemimpin mugenjou sekarang ini." kata Ino menjelaskan.

"Mungenjou Konoha ya, si bocah itu ternyata jadi ketua di sana, apa dia baik-baik saja ya." kata Naruto di dalam hatinya dengan muka lesu.

"Memangnya disc itu isinya apa? Naruto bertanya dengan serius.

"Aku gak bisa ngomong jelasnya, tapi aku jamin pekerjaan ini bayarannya sangat tinggi, karena kliennya adalah seorang ilmuwan yang kaya, untuk cerita lengkapnya akan kusampaikan nanti." lanjut Ino.

"Jaminan ino sih gak bisa di pegang." kata Sasuke yang lagi-lagi meremehkan ino.

"Hei, teme jangan begitu!"  
>"diam saja kau dobe. Entar ujung-ujungnya pasti mempertaruhkan nyawa." kata Sasuke.<p>

"Sudah cukup, kesabaranku sudah habis, jika kalian tidak mau, maka akan kutawarkan pekerjaan ini ke Sai. jadi bagaimana?" kata Ino.

"Heh, kami ini kan tim pengembali tanpa tanding dengan tingkat keberhasilan 100%. kerjaan ini pasti kami terima." ucap Naruto dengan semangatnya.

"Hei dobe, jangan mutusin secara sepihak, sebenarnya aku agak ragu. karna di sana ada seseorang yang harus ku temui untuk membuka segel mata ini kembali. lagi pula disana bukannya tempat kelahiranmu dobe? baiklah ino, kami terima tawaran pekerjaanmu." kata Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang tipis.

Di dalam perjalan mereka menuju mugenjou menggunakan mobil GB (GetBackers). Di dalam mobil terdapat 4 orang. Dua orang yang duduk didepan adalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang menyetir mobilnya, dan dua orang duduk dibelakang yang salah satunya adalah Ino.

"Sepertinya sampai di sini mobilnya bisa di parkir!" ucap Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Karna di sini merupakan wilayah mugenjou, dan lagi pula aku tidak sudi menaiki mobil yang kuno ini. Tidak ada AC nya dan sempit pula." kata Ino.

"Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal, dan lagi pula kenapa kau juga harus ikut?" kata Naruto yang tidak suka dengan perkataan Ino mengenai mobilnya, sementara Sasuke diam saja.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ikut, toh aku juga ada perlu di sana." jawab Ino.

"Kalian berdua jangan berisik, diam saja. Merepotkan" Ucap pria berambut nanas yang duduk di samping Ino sambil menguap lebar dan juga baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Hei, kalian berdua. Kenapa kalian mengajak seorang polisi?" tanya Ino sambil melirik kearah sampingnya.

"Aku bukan polisi, tapi detektif. namaku Shikamaru Nara. Aku di minta untung mengawasi mereka berdua. Karna mereka berdua membuat ke kacauan di wilayah Konoha bagian barat." kata Shikamaru menjelaskan.  
>(Sebenarnya mobil GB di derek polisi karena parkir semabarangan. Jika mobil ini tidak di ambil oleh Naruto maka masalahnya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Mobilnya di tilang oleh polisi, dan yang membantu mengambil mobil ini adalah Shikamaru).<p>

"Ckiiieett. . ." Tiba-tiba Sasuke menginjak rem mobilnya mendadak.

"(jduaakk) aduh, Ada apa Dobe? Tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak?" Kepala Naruto terbentur kaca.  
>"Benar yang di katakan Ino, kita berhenti disini." Kata Sasuke.<p>

Mobil berhenti di karenakan ada segerombolan orang bermuka seram seperti preman.

"Kita sudah di sambut dengan hangat ternyata." kata Shikamaru yang turun dari mobil di ikuti Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kalian siapa? bisakah kalian keluarkan semua uang yang ada di dompet kalian?" Tanya salah satu dari gerombolan itu.

"Kalau kami tidak mau, kalian mau apa?" Shikamaru menanggapi pertanyaan orang itu.

"Berarti kalian kesini mau cari mati ..."

"Sudah cukup, kita hajar saja mereka. Di dalam mobil ada seorang gadis, lumayan buat senang-senang." kata salah satu preman itu.

Terjadilah perkelahian yang singkat. Sekitar 20 orang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Cuma ikan teri yang menghambat perjalanan, merepotkan" kata Shikamaru.

"Hei, kemana perginya Ino?" Tanya Naruto yang kaget karna tiba-tiba saja Ino menghilang entah kemana.

"Perempuan itu memang merepotkan" kata Shikamaru.

"Ada supucuk surat di dalam mobil." naruto menemukan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan "(Ino aku bawa, kalian tenang saja. dia baik-baik saja jika bersamaku)"

Bersambung …

Republish, hehe. mohon maaf bila ada kekeliruan. Mohon reviewnya tentang ceritanya dan Fic ini. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini. Sekian dulu ya... semoga ada kelanjutanya ... hahaha tergantung tanggapannya sihh ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**REVIEW****"**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

...

..

.

"Dobe, berikan padaku kertasnya!" Sasuke meminta kertas yang di tinggalkan Ino dari Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu mencarinya. Dia akan baik-baik saja, karena Ino datang ke Mugenjou untuk bertemu orang itu." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Teme, jangan tertipu dengan selembar kertas yang ditulis orang yang tidak kita kenal." Kata Naruto.

"Sasuke, bukannya gadis itu temanmu, apa kau tidak menghawatirkannya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kalian lihat saja tulisannya, itu tulisan tidak ditulis menggunakan bolpoin ataupun spidol. Tetapi menggunakan kuas." Kata Sasuke.

"Oh, beditu." Naruto paham apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke.

"Hei, sepertinya gadis itu sekarang bersama dengan kekasihnya." Tebak Shikamaru.

"Tak kusangka, kau detektif yang tidak buruk juga," Kata Sasuke.

"Padahal Shikamaru tidak mengenal Ino sama sekali, tapi dia paham hanya dengan beberapa menit saja dari penjelasan Sasuke dan yang lebih hebat lagi tebakannya 100% benar." Kata Naruto di dalam hati.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kau memujiku atau meremehkanku?" Lanjut Shikamaru bertanya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum yang lain dari mereka datang." Kata Naruto.

"Tunggu!" Kata Sasuke yang merasakan ada seseorang yang datang.

Tiba-tiba rantai yang panjang dengan ujungnya sebilah kunai menjulur kearah Naruto dengan cepat dan hampir mengenai Naruto kalau dia tidak menghindar dengan cepat.

"Wah wah wah … gerak reflek yang bagus ya …" Ucap seorang gadis yang tersenyum.

"Hei Tenten, kenapa kau menyerangku tiba-tiba, kau mau membunuhku ya, dan senyuman apa itu?" Kata Naruto yang tidak terima.

"Oh … itu cuma salam saja kok dan juga terima kasih sudah menghabisi mereka semua. Jadi kami tidak buang-buang tenaga." Ucap Tenten.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kami? Kau bersama siapa? jangan-jangan …" Tanya Naruto dan dia terkejut ketika melihat disamping Tenten ada seorang laki-laki yang dia kenal.

Laki-laki itu memakai kimono panjang yang berwarna biru muda dengan rambut coklat tua yang mencapai pangkal lehernya dan sebagian besar poni menutupi sisi kiri wajahnya.

"Ut, Ut, Utakata? Ke-kenapa kau juga ada disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan tergagap-gagapnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto, sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja. Aku disini kan karena partnernya

Tenten dan juga tujuan kami ke Mugenjou sama dengan kalian." Ucap Utakata sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto, tetapi Narutonya bergidik ngeri ketika Utakata tersenyum padanya.

"Sepertinya akan lebih menarik. Hilang satu tambah dua. Tetapi ingat, yang akan mendapatkan Disc itu adalah kami!" Kata Sasuke memberi peringatan pada Tenten dan Utakata.

"Sebenarnya disc itu isinya apa? Kata Sasuke memang benar, ini sangat menarik tetapi juga sangat merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru di dalam hatinya.

Di Sebuah lorong yang panjang menuju bawah, tampak Ino sedang bersama seorang pria yang seumuran dengannya. Tinggi pria tersebut sama dengan tinggi Ino.

"Kenapa kau mengajak ku ke tempat gelap seperti ini?" Tanya Ino pada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku dulunya tinggal di tempat ini bersama kelompok dan kakakku. Tetapi semuanya telah pergi," Kata pria tersebut.

"Maksudmu mereka semua mati?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Tidak semuanya, tapi ketua dan Kakakku juga tewas. Penyebab dari semua itu adalah terjadinya konflik sesama Clan Uchiha. Terutama keterlibatan ketua kami terhadap penyelundupan mata dari Clan Uchiha, Mata yang disebut sebagai mata setan. Clan yang paling di incar matanya untuk di perjual belikan. Sungguh ironis memang." Ucap pria itu.

"Ma'af, sepertinya aku mengungkit masa lalumu yang menewaskan kakakmu," Ucap Ino menyesal atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu semua adalah takdir. Tapi bukannya Sasuke juga dari Clan Uchiha? Sepertinya dia satu-satunya yang masih memiliki mata setan tersisa" Ucap pria itu.

Mereka berdua menuju ke tempat Mugenjou Konoha bagian bawah. Dulu orang-orang Mugenjou Atas yang memiliki mata setan tersebut sudah bertikai dengan golongan Mugenjou bawah yang memiliki mata setan juga. Hingga konflik itu berakhir dengan sebuah perjanjian, dan Orang dari Mogenjou tengahlah yang menjadi penengah di antara kedua belah pihak. Salah satu dari isi dari perjanjian tersebut adalah Clan Uchiha yang memiliki mata setan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan saringan harus dimusnahkan dengan jalan mentransplantasikan dengan mata biasa atau mata tersebut di segel hingga tidak bisa di pergunakan lagi.

"Tempat ini sudah tidak terawat lagi, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau mengajakku ketempat seperti ini?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku hanya menunjukkan tempat kita nanti tinggal setelah kita menikah nanti," Jawab Pria itu.

Wajah Ino jadi memerah karena pria tersebut melamarnya secara tidak langsung.

"A-aku tidak mau," Kata Ino.

"Maksudmu, kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Tanya pria itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu, maksudku aku tidak mau tinggal di tempat bawah tanah ini, seperti tikus saja." Jawab Ino dengan malu.

"Jadi kau menerimaku jadi suamimu? Tanya pria itu.

Tiba-tiba pria itu mendekat ke arah Ino yang menyebabkan Ino bergerak mundur, tapi di belakang Ino ada tembok. Wajah pria itu mendekat ke wajah Ino.  
>"Sai, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino pada pria itu yang ternyata bernama Sai.<p>

"Aku mau melukis bibirmu dari dekat, tapi sebelum aku lukis harus kurasakan terlebih dulu." Jawab Sai dengan senyuman andalannya.

Tiba-tiba Ino melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sai dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Kau agresif sekali Ino. Tapi aku belum begitu merasakannya dengan jelas, takutnya nanti lukisanku juga tidak jelas. Kita lakukan lagi ya," Ucap Sai yang langsung mencium Ino. Ino pun membalasnya.

* * *

><p>Kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan kawan-kawan. Setelah itu mereka berlima tiba di depan pintu Mugenjou. Naruto bersiap membuka, ketika pintu terbuka ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan mereka. Segerombolan tikus mengelilingi mereka dari berbagai arah.<p>

"Tenang saja, akan aku selesaikan dengan cepat," Kata Utakata.

Utakata mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung kecil dari tangannya. Kemudian gelembung tersebut menyelubungi tikus-tikus itu. Setelah itu semua tikus terangkat ke atas dan gelembung itu meledak yang mengakibatkan tubuh tikus itu terkoyak hingga mati mengenaskan.

"Brengsek," Ucap pria yang berdiri di belakang tembok.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan lagi dengan seekor anjing yang berukuran cukup besar melompat siap menerkam mereka dari atas.

"Awasss!" Ucap Naruto.

Mereka semua menghindar.

"Hei," Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa, cepat sekali?" Ucap pria di belakang tembok itu.

Dengan gerakan cepatnya Sasuke sudah berada di depan pria itu da bersiap menghantam pukulan ke wajah pria itu. Pukulan Sasuke sukses mengenai wajah pria itu dan terlemparlah dia ke lantai.

"uhh, sial," Ucap pria itu.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke, dia adalah temanku. Kiba, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Naruto.

"Dasar penghianat kau Naruto … setelah kau keluar dari Mugenjou, semuanya jadi kacau." Ucap pria itu yang ternyata bernama Kiba.

* * *

><p>Flashback.<p>

Dulunya Naruto adalah pemimpin Mugenjou Konoha. Tetapi dia keluar dari sana dengan alasan tertentu dan sekarang Mugenjou di pimpin oleh seorang bocah yang umurnya beda 3 tahun di bawah Naruto. Bocah itu bernama Konohamaru. Tetapi Naruto tidak pernah melupakan teman-temannya. Gedung Mugenjou Konoha terbagi menjadi tiga bagian. Di antaranya adalah bagian atas, tengah, dan bawah. Tiap bagian memiliki pemimpin/ketua masing-masing. Naruto merupakan mantan pemimpin Mugenjou Konoha bagian tengah. Naruto sewaktu masih kecil di buang ke Mugenjou ini dan di besarkan oleh kakek angkatnya yang bernama Jiraiya. Di dalam tubuhnya terdapat kekuatan monster rubah berekor Sembilan. Ketika dia keluar dari Mugenjou, kekuatan monster tersebut tidak bisa dikeluarkan sepenuhnya saat bertarung karena sumber kekuatannya berasal dari Mugenjou.

Flashback selesai.

* * *

><p>"Kiba, aku keluar dari Mugenjou karna mempunyai alasan tersendiri yang tidak bisa kujulaskan," Kata Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.<p>

Tiba-tiba gelembung besar menyelubungi Kiba dan anjingnya. Kiba pun terkejut, dia berupaya keluar dari gelembung itu dengan koko tajamnya. Tetapi gelembung itu meletus dengan sendirinya.

"Akhh.. Na-ru-to. Dia terus menunggu kedatanganmu. Uhukh…" Ucap Kiba dengan mulut engeluarkan darah.

"Brengsek kau Utakata." Kata naruto dan siap menyerang Utakata tapi Sasuke mencegah Naruto.

"Ingat tujuan kita Naruto!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tau Sasuke, tapi dia sudah keterlaluan." Ucap Naruto yang kesal.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak ku bunuh, hanya kubuat pingsan. Aku tidak punya waktu berlama-lama disini." Ucap Utakata.

"Benar yang di katakan Utakata, kita harus cepat." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Ma'afkan aku Kiba." Ucap Naruto.

Merekapun terus melanjutkan perjalanan mencari disc itu dengan naik lift. Setelah itu pintu lift terbuka. Yang ada dihadapan mereka sekarang adalah sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Ada sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah dadu dan di dalam ruangan itu terdapat 6 pintu.

"Naruto, kau pernah tinggal disini kan? Pintu mana yang menuju ke tempat bocah Konohamaru itu?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Sejak aku tinggal disini pintunya cuma ada satu. Tapi sekarang ada 6." Ucap Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita sudah berada dalam permainan bocah itu. Coba lihat, diatas meja ada sebuah dadu . Dadu ini memiliki 6 bilangan angka. Bagaimana kalau kita undi melalui dadu ini. Diatas pintu juga terdapat angka 1 sampai 6. Jika dadu yang kita lempar menunjukkan angka 1 maka yang melempar dadu tersebut masuk ke pintu yang bernomorkan 1 juga." Kata Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Jadi maksudmu kita harus berpencar, terus kita kan ada 5 orang, sedangkan pintunya ada 6?" Tanya Tenten.

"Itu tidak masalah, yang penting kita lakukan apa yang dikatakan pria berambut nanas itu," Kata Utakata sambil melempar dadu itu keatas dan dadu itu jatuh hingga menunjukkan titik satu berwarna merah yang dalam artian bilangan satu.

Kemudian Shikamaru juga melempar dadu itu yang menunjukkan bilangan 2. Setelah itu Sasuke, Naruto, dan Tenten.

"Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?" Tanya Tenten, karena dadu yang mereka lempar menunjukan angka berurutan. Di mulai dari Utakata: 1, Shikamaru: 2, Sasuke: 3, Naruto: 4, Tenten: 5.

"Ini bukan suatu kebetulan, tetapi sesuatu yang sudah direncanakan oleh bocah itu. Jadi, sejak kita berada di wilayah Mugenjou, kita sudah di awasi dan kita sekarang terpaksa harus mengikuti permainan bocah itu." Kata Sasuke.

Mereka berlima pun bersiap untuk memasuki pintunya masing-masing.

Di tempat lain.

"Kalian bersiaplah ke tempat yang sudah aku bagikan tadi!' Ucap Konohamaru yang terus mengawasi pergerakan Sasuke dan kawan-kawan melalui kamera pengawas yang disembunyikan.

"Jadi aku harus melawan detektif yang sok pintar itu ya? Sepertinya aku akan menang mudah." Kata seorang gadis berambut kuning.

"Kau beruntung mendapatkan lawan yang mudah, sedangkan aku harus melawan orang yang sudah ku kenal. Pasti sangat sulit." Ucap gadis berambut pink dengan mata emeraldnya yang indah.

"Kalian jangan meremehkan lawan kalian. Takdir belum tentu sama dengan perkataan kalian." Kata pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Hei bocah, apa aku boleh membunuhnya? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memotong-motongnya menjadi beberapa bagian, khu khu khu," Ucap pria berambut merah.

Bersambung ...

Spesial Thanks For REVIEW ::

Pertanyaan para reviewer akan terjawabkan dalam cerita ini.

Mohon reviewnya ya buat chapter 2 ini. Apa cerita ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? Karena review kalian akan membantu Author, apakah Fanfic ini layak untuk di buatkan chapter berikutnya atau berhenti sampai di sini.

...

..

.

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Profil Character :<strong>

Profil Sasuke Uchiha : Dia mempunyai mata setan atau disebut dengan Sharingan. Sejak berumur 8 tahun ayah dan ibu sasuke meninggal. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat insident Clannya sendiri. Fugaku (ayahnya) meminta Tsunade untuk membawa pergi Sasuke dari Mugenjou. Kekuatan mata setannya dapat membuat lawan berilusi. Dalam 24 jam mata setan Sasuke dapat dipakai maximal 3 kali. Jika melebihi 3 kali pemakaian maka Sasuke akan lenyap. Saat ini Sasuke cuma bisa memakai 1 kali dalam 24 jam, karena matanya di segel oleh Stunade. Stunade adalah seorang penyihir dari Mugenjou. Segel mata Sasuke dapat dibuka dengan 2 cara. Pertama dengan Stunade yang menyegel mata itu. Kedua dengan teknik kain dari keluarga Haruno. Kekuatan selain mata setannya adalah petir yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Menjadi Get Backers generasi ke 3 bersama Naruto.

Profil Naruto : Dia adalah anak yang di buang ke Mugenjou. Besar di Mugenjou dan mantan pemimpin Mugenjou tengah, grup para junkies di Mugenjou. Mampu mengeluarkan angin dari tangannya. Rahasia kekuatannya ada di Mugenjou. Di dalam tubuhnya ada monster yang dikenal dengan nama Kyuubi. Dulu di Mugenjou di adakan penelitian dan terbukti bahwa Mugenjou atas dengan tengah terdapat batas yang disebut dengan Belt Line. Jika seseorang ingin pergi ke Mugenjou atas maka dia harus melewati Belt Line, kecuali orang tersebut bersama orang dari atas maka akan ada jalan lain untuk menuju tempat itu. Di dalam Belt Line terdapat monster. Monster yang keluar dari Belt Line adalah monster yang di anggap kuat. Kyuubi merupakan monster yang keluar dari Belt Line kemudian di segel di tubuh Naruto agar tidak terjadi kerusakan di Mugenjou. Mengenal Sasuke sejak berusia 17 tahun.

Profil Konohamaru : Seorang bocah pintar dan merupakan pemimpin Mogenjou Tengah sekarang. Kemampuannya adalah ahli komputer dan kekuatan angin yang hampir mirip dengan kekuatan Naruto. Konohamaru menganggap Naruto adalah kakak angkatnya. Karena dia juga tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu seperti Naruto. Kekuatan anginnya merupakan ajaran dari Naruto. Sejak Naruto pergi dari Mugenjou, dia mengalami perubahan sikap.

Profil Sakura : Dia adalah putri dari keluarga Haruno. Salah satu murid penyihir Stunade. Kekuatannya adalah menggunakan kain untuk bertahan dan menggunakan pukulan tangan yang sangat kuat untuk menyerang. Dia juga mewarisi kemampuan Stunade dalam hal pengobatan.  
>Sakura adalah teman kecil Sasuke dan menyimpan perasaannya sampai sekarang.<p>

Profil Kakashi : Pemilik Cafe yang sering di kunjungi Naruto dan Sasuke. Masih banyak rahasia di dalam dirinya.

Profil Gaara : dia sama dengan Naruto, di dalam tubuhnya terdapat monster yang bernama Shukaku. Dia merupakan pengendali pasir. Gaara memiliki dendam pada Sasuke.

Profil Sai : Salah satu orang Mugenjou bawah yang masih tersisa. Dia adalah seorang pelukis handal. Kemampuannya adalah lukisan yang dia buat bisa hidup dan bergerak. Kelemahannya adalah air. Bisa melukis di udara.

Ino Yamanaka : Seorang gadis perantara yang sering memberi pekerjaan berbahaya untuk Get Backers. Menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Dia selalu berpenampilan yang seksi.

Profil Utakata : Dia adalah seorang pengantar barang, partnernya adalah Tenten.  
>Kemampuannya adalah Bublegum atau gelembung yang keluar dari tangannya. Gelembung itu di gunakannya untuk bertahan dan menyerang. Di dalam tubuhnya juga terdapat monster yang bernama Rokubi.<br>Dengan gaya bertarungnya yang tenang dia dapat menghabisi musuh tanpa belas kasihan.

Profil Shikamaru : Seorang detektif yang diberi tugas oleh atasannya untuk menyelidiki Mugenjou Konoha. Selain 0taknya yang jenius dia juga memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Kekuatannya adalah bisa mengendalikan bayangannya sendiri maupun bayangan lawan.

Yahiko : Teman seperguruan Naruto sejak di Mugenjou. Sering menolong Naruto ketika Naruto mengalami masalah. Kemampuannya terletak pada matanya. Beda dengan Mata Setan, matanya merupakan mata dewa. Kekuatan matanya bisa membaca gerakan lawan sebelum melakukan gerakannya sepersekian detik. Matanya disebut juga dengan Rinengan.

* * *

><p>"Dari awal masuk Mugenjou, pergerakan mereka sudah kuperhitungkan. Dan sampai saat ini mereka maju sesuai perkiraanku. Yeah, walaupun ada satu yang meleset." Gumam pemuda berambut coklat tua—Konohamaru-pada beberapa orang di depannya. Ia tampak seperti pemimpin mereka.<p>

Pria dengan warna iris seperak mutiara dan berambut panjang berwarna senada dengan Konohamaru itu, melirik sekilas pada Sang Taichou, "Dengan memisahkan mereka bisa kulihat tingkat kemampuan bertarung mereka masing-masing. Jawaban dari ragam kemampuan mereka ada pada pertarungan akhir ini." Datar ia mengatakan hal yang ada dalam pikirannya itu.

"Err, apa mereka tahu isi disc itu dengan info yang sedikit?" Ada nada khawatir pada suara lembut gadis pink sedaritadi hanya diam-mendengarkan. Entah mengapa ia merasa ragu dan sedikit ...takut. Dalam benaknya ia berdoa untuk keselamatan seseorang. Ya, seseorang-yang ia rindukan. "Tak perlu khawatir, Sakura. Perhitunganku cermat dan luas," Seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Konohamaru.

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kedua, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya, "Kita sudah dekat dengan tempat Konohamaru. Ayo lanjutkan Dobe, jangan sampai kalah!" -dan berseru pada sesosok pria jangkung berkulit tan, Naruto. Naruto mengangguk seraya menyerukan kata 'paham' pada sahabat Teme-nya itu. "Dobe, kalau keadaan gawat kau harus panggil aku, mengerti?" Tak dapat dipungkiri Sasuke khawatir dengan keadaan saat ini. "Ahahaha, tenang saja, Teme. Kita 'kan Get Backers!" Seru Naruto mengacungkan ibu jari kanannya pada Sasuke dan tak lupa dengan senyum rubahnya. Ah, betapa ia tak pernah kehilangan semangatnya.

.

"Cuaca buruk begini mana ada tamu? Lebih baik matikan lampu terus pulang." Gumam lelaki yang sekiranya berumur tiga kepala itu. Kakashi—pria berambut silver itu—mengayunkan kaki jenjangnya ke pintu keluar Cafe setelah ia mematikan lampu—pada saklar yang menempel di dinding yang jaraknya tiga meter dari pintu. Saat Kakashi hendak menutup pintu Cafenya, ada seorang pria yang berdiri di belakangnya dan bertanya pada Kakashi, "Maaf, apa aku boleh masuk?" Dengan segera Kakashi menoleh danseketika itu senyuman terpampang dibalik masker hitamnya. "Oh, ternyata kau. Silahkan masuk, akan kutuangkan kopi hangat untukmu."

.

Kembali ketempat Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Mereka sudah memasuki ruangan masing-masing. "Siapakah yang akan menjadi lawan mereka?"

.

Sementara itu di ruang nomor satu yang baru saja dimasuki Utakata terdapat satu pintu lagi disana. Tangannya menjalar pada kenop pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan ."Hehe, ada ular atau setan disini?" Ck, disaat genting seperti ini ia masih bisa bercanda?.

Terkejut. Itulah hal pertama yang ia rasakan. Bukan, bukan karena sosok yang berada di depannya melainkan karena ruangan itu. Ruangan yang kosong, dinding dan atapnya bercat putih-keseluruhan, namun lantainya berbentuk seperti papan catur yang berwarna hitam-putih.

"Pemandangan yang familiar 'kan, Utakata?" Sekejam Utakata kembali dari kekagetannya. "Siapa kau? Sebutkan namamu?" Tanya Utakata. Pria yang berdiri di depannya berjalan mendekati Utakata,"Nama? Aku juga tidak tau… Hanya saja namaku mirip dengan kota ini. Orang memanggilku Konohamaru."

'Oh, ternyata dia yang bernama Konohamaru? Pemimpin Mugenjou itu?' tanya Utakata dalam hati. Seperti teringat sesuatu Utakata segera bertanya, "Aku dengar kau membuat rancangan bom nuklir?" Ha? Utakata mengetahui isi dari disc itu? Great! Kenapa ia tak bilang dari awal?

"Tidak, aku menemukannya di gudang atas. Gampang sekali mencarinya kalau sudah tau keadaannya. Mungkin benda ini terlihat seperti barang rongsokan yang ditelantarkan, tapi ternyata disc ini menyimpan rancangan yang kubutuhkan." Jelas Konohamaru sambil menunjukkan benda yang ada di tangan kirinya.

''Aku tak paham apa maksudmu, kau ini bicara apa?" Utakata semakin tak mengerti dengan hal ini. Konohamaru menyeringai seolah mengejek Utakata yang menurutnya semakin bodoh saja. "Tak mungkin kau tak mengerti ucapanku."

"Kalau begitu jangan diteruskan, aku tidak tertarik pada hal-hal yang tidak berarti, aku bosan. Ayo kita mulai saja!" Utakata mengambil ancang-ancang-bersiap mengeluarkan gelembung dari tangannya untuk menyerang.

Konohamaru menjentikkan jarinya dan menantang Utakata,"Kalau begini masih bosan?" Jentikan jari Konohamaru memunculkan benda kotak tipis yang seperti layar monitor. Di dalamnya terlihat keadaan yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Ini belum terlambat untuk menyaksikannya 'kan? Jalannya pertarungan dengan posisimu sebagai penghianat." Seringai Konohamaru semakin melebar. Utakata membatalkan ancang-ancang menyerangnya. Bersikap santai. "Kau memang bocah yang menarik. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Utakata.

"Bukti. Bukti bahwa aku bisa hidup dengan keinginanku sendiri dengan cara menggempur pengembali barang-Get Backers." Jawab Konohamaru.

"Kalau tidak bisa, kau akan kembalikan semuanya jadi nihil. Hehe … Ini tak ada kaitannya denganku. Aku sama sekali tak berniat dengan masalah ini. Apa bisa lebih cepat memulai transaksinya? Aku Cuma ingin mempercepat perjanjian ini. Aku membawakan barang penting yang kau butuhkan untuk menyempurnakan bom nuklirmu. Aku akan mengambil disc itu darimu dan mengantarkannya ke klienku. Aku bukan teman siapa-siapa, jadi aku tak menghianati siapa-siapa." Utakata menjelaskan dengan cengiran yang terpampang di wajahnya yang bias terbilang tampan.

"Sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita melihat pertarungan mereka?" Tawar Konohamaru. Ia menunjuk monitor tipis di samping—sedikit kebelakang—nya.

"Tapi bocah, kau belum memberiku imbalan atas pekerjaan yang kau berikan padaku." Tentu saja seorang Utakata tak ingin rugi. Juga tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak berguna dan tak penting baginya.

.

Di ruang nomor tiga. Tampak Sasuke sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Ruangan itu sudah tak jelas bentuknya. Terdapat banyak lubang-lubang besar pada dindingnya. Dentuman-dentuman keras pun seolah menjadi nada pengiring yang pas untuk suasana seperti ini.

"Mendekatlah Sasuke… Tanganku ini akan merobek-robek tubuhmu." Suara serak dan cukup menggelegar itu berasal dari ora—ah tidak! Wujudnya tidak pantas jika ia disebut orang. Entahlah, ia seperti err… monster? Tapi hanya seperampatnya saja.

"Kalau jantungmu berhenti, hasratmu juga akan berhentikan Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke pada sosok yang panggil 'Gaara' itu. "Jangan banyak bicara! Ayo serang aku!" Gaara mulai tak sabar ingin mencincang halus tubuh Sang Uchiha di depannya ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menyerang Gaara. Di bagian Gaara, iapun tidak ambil diam. Dia mengeluarkan pasir dari jari-jari tangannya. Membuat tameng denga pasir itu yang dapat melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan Sasuke yang bertubi-tubi. "Apa cuma itu kekuatanmu Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara meremehkan. Pasir yang semula di gunakan untuk melindunginya kini melebur terbang kea rah Sasuke dengan cepat! Seakan ingin menyerang Sasuke. Tubuh Gaara mulai berubah menjadi monster yang di kenal dengan nama Shukaku. Monster pertama yang keluar dari Belt Line.

.

**Di ruang nomor Empat tempat Naruto.**

Naruto terkejut ketika melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya. "Yahiko?" Naruto memanggil orang di depannya dengan pelan.

"Apa kau lupa Naruto? Jangan khianati teman. Kau telah membunuh Nagato dan Konan, teman semasa kecilmu dulu." Pria yang diketahui bernama Yahiko berujar dengan sinis.

"Pasti ini tipuan, tak mungkin kau ada disini. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak membunuh mereka." Ucap Naruto memegang kepalanya sambil menyangkal perkataan Yahiko. Perlahan Naruto tertunduk, tangannya gemetaran. Pandangannya buram seketika dan lama-kelamaan ia merasa seperti terjun ke permukaan yang gelap. Dan setelah itu ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

Aura berwarna merah keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Apabila Naruto kehilangan kesadaran, maka yang mengendalikan tubuhnya adalah monster yang ada di dalam tubuhnya. Seperti Gaara, monster itu juga keluar dari Belt yang ahkan lebih kejam dan kuat dari Shukaku, Kyuubi.

.

**Di tempat Kakashi**.

"Angin hari ini begitu kencang ya, sampai membawamu kemari." Ucap Kakashi sambil menuangkan kopi ke cangkir lawan bicaranya yang kini ia sindir. "Orang seperti aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam bangunan rumit itu. Tapi kau pasti tau kan Yahiko?" Lanjut Kakashi yang sindirannya diabaikan Yahiko.

"Mugenjou tempat penuh terror dan pembunuhan belaka, tapi kenapa orang masih mengincarnya? Naruto tidak cocok dengan tempat seperti itu." Kata Yahiko sambil menyeduh kopi buatan Kakashi dan meminumnya. Setelah itu Yahiko beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meletakkan sebuah disc di samping cangkir kopinya terletak.

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Sudah lama tak meminum kopi buatanmu Kakashi, nikmat sekali. Tapi aku harus pergi, untuk uang kopinya ku ganti dengan disc ini. Suatu saat dics ini pasti berguna." Yahiko mengabaikan—lagi—pertanyaan Kakashi dan beranjak pergi dari Café itu.

.

Kembali ketempat Sasuke yang bertarung dengan Gaara.

"Oh, kau merasakan aura temanmu yang mengamuk itu. Hingga tidak konsentrasi untuk bertarung. Jangan pikirkan hal lain, aku sudah menantikan saat-saat bertarung mati-matian denganmu Sasuke." Suara Gaara semakin terdengar serak dan berat seiring berubahnya dirinya.

"Aku sangat tidak suka orang yang banyak bicara." Kata Sasuke yang bersiap menyerang.

'Aku harus menyelesaikan pertarungan ini, sebelum Naruto mengamuk lebih jauh aku harus memakai mata ini.' Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

Pertarungan terus berlanjut, dengan pasir milik Gaara membentuk ratusan pedang yang siap menusuk Sasuke. Sasuke bergerak ke arah kiri, tapi pedang Gaara terus berdatangan hendak menikam Sasuke. Akibatnya tangan Sasuke terkena goresan pedang pasir Gaara. Walaupun tidak tajam, tapi luka yang diakibatkan pedang itu cukup parah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah bentuk menjadi Gaara dan dia juga membuat pedang pasir yang banyak. Kemudian pedang tersebut mengarah ke Gaara. Gaara yang asli tidak sempat menghindar, tubuhnya benar-benar tertusuk ratusan pedang, mulai dari kepala, tangan hingga kaki. Setelah itu Gaara terkejut bukan main. Kepala, tangan, dan kakinya yang ternyata tidak terkena tusukan pedang pasirnya.

"Just one minute. Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Kalau iya, maka kembalilah ke dalam mimpi burukmu itu." Ucap Sasuke yang berada tepat di depan Gaara dan dari tubuh Sasuke mengeluarkan aliran listrik yang cukup dahsyat hingga mengenai Gaara dan membuat Gaara pingsan seketika.

"Kau beruntung aku tidak membunuhmu. Aku harus cepat menghentikan Naruto." gumam Sasuke.

**Di tempat Naruto.**

Naruto terus marah karena kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia tak tahu dengan apa yang ia lalukan sekarang. Kemarahan Naruto membuat ruang disekelilingnya hancur. Di tempat itu ada seseorang yang muncul dengan pakaian bewarna merah disertai kain selendang bewarna pink yang melilit tubuh dan kedua tangannya. Peluh tampak menetes melalui pipi porselennya lalu melintas ke dagu mungilnya.

"Konohamaru, aku tak bisa menahannya. Kekuatan Naruto sangatlah kuat." Ucap orang itu yang dari suaranya yang lembut membuktikan bahwa ia berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan angin dari tangannya. "Siapa kau? Kau juga palsu!"

"Naruto. Ini aku, Sakura. Bukan seperti Yahiko yang kau lihat tadi. Yahiko yang tadi bukanlah yang asli, itu hanyalah virtual buatan Konohamaru." Jelas Sakura—orang berselendang pink.

Sakura menggunakan kain di tangan kirinya untuk mengikat Naruto. Tapi usahanya sia-sia—ia gagal karena Naruto dengan kekuatan besar menghancurkan kain yang mengikat tubuhnya. Tangan kanan Naruto sudah membentuk angin yang menyerupai bola kecil. Kemudian angin itu dilemparkan ke arah Sakura, yang membuat pakaian Sakura yang menutupi tubuhnya robek karena kekuatan bola angin itu.

**BRAK!**

Sakura terlempar jauh hingga membentur dinding ruangan itu. "Ukhh, Sasuke… cepatlah kemari…" Ucap Sakura, Tak lama kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

Serangan Naruto masih belum berakhir terlihat dari Naruto yang hendak menghantamkan bola anginnya lagi ke arah Sakura. Belum sempat ia meluncurkan serangan keduanya, sebuah pukulan keras menghantam tubuh Naruto yang terlindungi cakra yang kuat.

"Wah, wah kesadaranmu benar-benar hilang ya Naruto. Sampai-sampai kau tega menganiaya perempuan. Imbalan yang cukup layak Konohamaru, aku bisa segera langsung bertarung dengannya."

Suara lancang itu berasal dari pria berambut coklat tua—sama dengan warna matanya, Utakata.

"Kamu juga ilusi?"

"Kalau Cuma ilusipun kau tak bisa dengan mudah melenyapkanku." Utakata menukas pertanyaan Naruto yang ia yakini tak sadarkan diri—bukan dengan arti yang sebenarnya.

"Lenyaplah… musnahlah!" Teriakan Naruto membuat Utakata menyeringai.

**Utakata VS Naruto**

Pertarungan yang sengit kembali terjadi. Pertarungan monster dengan monster.

"Bublegum Sword." Utakata mengeluarkan gelembung dari tangannya. Di dalam gelembung itu terdapat pedang yang kasat mata. Ledakan pun tak bisa dihindari. Gelembung buatan Utakata yang berkali-kali menyelubungi Naruto dan meledak tak membuat luka goresan pada tubuh Naruto.

"Rupanya gelembungku tidak mempan terhadapmu, bagaimana kalau pedangku ini," Ucap Utakata yang menghunuskan pedangnya.

Utakata membuat tiga titik segitiga mengelilingi Naruto dengan gelembung buatannya. Gelembung itupun meledak secara bersamaan yang membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihat karena asap dari ledakan gelembung itu.

"Kau lengah Naruto," Ucap Utakata yang berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Dengan menghunuskan pedangnya Utakata siap menusuk dada Naruto.

Jlebb …

Pedang Utakata sukses menancap ke tubuh. Tapi ada yang aneh, pedangnya bukan tertancap pada tubuh Naruto, melainkan pada tubuh orang yang dengan tanpa permisi melindunginya.

"Sedang apa kamu Naruto? Nggak mau dengar nasihatku ya? Dasar …" Ucap Sasuke yang menghalangi Utakata menusuk Naruto. Tapi Sasuke menghalangi dengan tubuhnya. Tubuh Sasuke tertusuk pedang Utakata. Pedang itupun menembus dadanya, kemudian Utakata mencabut pedangnya dan Sasuke roboh di depan Naruto. Seketika itu Naruto kaget dan berteriak. Dia memegang kepalanya, perlahan kesadaranya kembali. Dia terduduk sambil meneteskan air mata. Pandangannya pun terasa kabur.

Sasuke yang semula roboh tiba-tiba sudah berdiri sambil menyalakan rokok dengan korek apinya. Naruto pun terkejut,"Sasuke…"

"Just one minute, apa kamu bermimpi Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Untung cuma mimpi yang kau buat dengan saringanmu. Lho kok ruangan ini hancur? Lho kok ada Utakata? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya Naruto linglung.

"Nggak apa-apa, ayo kita teruskan pekerjaan ini Naruto." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto tidak menyadari kalau dia telah melukai Sakura. Menyinggung tentang Sakura jadi mengingatkan bahwa Sakura sudah tidak ada di tempat itu karena sebelumnya telah di pindahkan oleh Sasuke saat Naruto bertarung dengan Utakata.

"Ada yang aneh denganmu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, Kalian jalan duluan. Aku mau merokok sebentar, nanti menyusul!" Ucap Sasuke.

Utakata menarik pakaian belakang Naruto dan menyeretnya membawa pergi. Dia tau yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu Utakata, aku mau jalan sama teme," Kata Naruto merengek tapi Utakata tetap menyeretnya pergi.

"Dasar Naruto bego. Betul-betul nggak bisa baca situasi! Aku harus ke tempat Sakura sekarang." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena luka yang di akibatkan tusukan Utakata itu nyata, bukan hasil dari Saringan matanya. Dia tidak menggunakan sharingannya karena sudah terpakai satu kali saat melawan Gaara. Kalau kekuatan matanya tidak tersegel, Sasuke bisa menggunakan mata setannya sebanyak 3 kali dalam 24 jam. Karena pengaruh segel jadi cuma bisa digunakan 1 kali dalam 24 jam.

Kini luka itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tak hanya itu saja, pandangan Sasuke menjadi kabur.

"Sial, apa ini sudah batasku. Sakura ma'afkan aku." Ucap Sasuke yang jatuh ke lantai. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Di depannya ada Sakura yang pingsan, jaraknya sekitar tiga meter. Tak lama kemudian Sakura terbangun dari pingsannya, walau penglihatannya masih belum jelas.

Tapi dia dapat memastikan laki-laki yang terbaring di lantai adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke ..." Gumam Sakura yang berjalan menuju Sasuke dan mengangkat kepala Sasuke yang kemudian di letakkan di pangkuannya.

"Sasuke ... Apa yang terjadi? Buka matamu Sasuke. Padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi kenapa kau jadi seperti ini. Bangunlah Sasuke!" Sakura meneteskan air matanya yang sudah tidak bisa di tahan untuk jatuh. Air mata suci itu jatuh mengenai dahi Sasuke.

"Sasuke, katakan kalau ini hanyalah mimpi," Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi.

Perlahan. Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Sakura, tubuhku sangat dingin,"

Tangan Sasuke menjulur menghapus air mata Sakura. "Sakura, mataku serasa mengantuk. Bisakah kau jangan membangunkanku ketika aku tertidur nanti?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Sasuke, sudah cukup. Jangan mengatakan sesuatu lagi." Ucap Sakura yang memegang tangan Sasuke saat menghapus air matanya. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Tangan Sasuke jatuh terkulai lemas, kemudian matanya terpejam. Sebuah takdir tak bisa dihindari. Dadanya sesak. Tangisannya tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Perasaan menyesal hinggap di sela rongga hatinya.

Suara tangisan Sakura memenuhi ruangan itu. Perlahan Sakura menahan tangisannya itu dan melepaskan kain yang melingkar di lehernya, kemudian dia menutup mata Sasuke dengan kain itu.

"Maafkan aku ibu, aku melakukan ini untuk menolong seseorang yang aku cintai. Teknik kain keluarga Haruno." Kata Sakura.

**Bersambung ...**

.

.

.

Spesial Thanks for Arisu Sashura yang sudah bersedia menjadi Beta Rider Fanfic GB ini.

Tolong RnR mengenai cerita Get Backers ini. Apakah di chapter 3 ini ceritanya tidak menarik? Lalu apa yang membuat pembaca penasaran dari cerita ini? silahkan di review ...

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfiction ada chapter 4 nya. hehehe

**...**

..

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

…

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Karasu Uchiha<strong>

**Beta Reader : Sashura Arisu**

* * *

><p><strong>Profil Character : <strong>

**Sasuke Uchiha :**Dia mempunyai mata setan atau disebut dengan Sharingan. Sejak berumur 8 tahun ayah dan ibu sasuke meninggal. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat insident Clannya sendiri. Fugaku (ayahnya) meminta Tsunade untuk membawa pergi Sasuke dari mungenjou. Kekuatan mata setannya dapat membuat lawan berilusi. Dalam 24 jam mata setan Sasuke dapat dipakai maximal 3 kali. Jika melebihi 3 kali pemakaian maka Sasuke akan lenyap. Saat ini Sasuke cuma bisa memakai 1 kali dalam 24 jam, karena matanya di segel oleh Stunade. Stunade adalah seorang penyihir dari Mugenjou. Segel mata Sasuke dapat dibuka dengan 2 cara. Pertama dengan Stunade yang menyegel mata itu. Kedua dengan teknik kain dari keluarga Haruno. Kekuatan selain mata setannya adalah petir yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Menjadi Get Backers generasi ke 3 bersama Naruto.

**Naruto Uzumaki :**Dia adalah anak yang di buang ke mugenjou. Besar di mugenjou dan mantan pemimpin Mugenjou tengah, grup para junkies di Mugenjou. Mampu mengeluarkan angin dari tangannya. Rahasia kekuatannya ada di Mugenjou. Di dalam tubuhnya ada monster yang dikenal dengan nama Kyuubi. Dulu di Mugenjou di adakan penelitian dan terbukti bahwa Mugenjou atas dengan tengah terdapat batas yang disebut dengan Belt Line. Jika seseorang ingin pergi ke Mugenjou atas maka dia harus melewati Belt Line, kecuali orang tersebut bersama orang dari atas maka akan ada jalan lain untuk menuju tempat itu. Di dalam Belt Line terdapat monster. Monster yang keluar dari Belt Line adalah monster yang di anggap kuat Kyuubi merupakan monster yang keluar dari Belt Line kemudian di segel di tubuh Naruto agar tidak terjadi kerusakan di Mugenjou. Mengenal Sasuke sejak berusia 17 tahun.

**Konohamaru :**Seorang bocah pintar dan merupakan pemimpin Mogenjou Tengah sekarang. Kemampuannya adalah ahli komputer dan kekuatan angin yang hampir mirip dengan kekuatan Naruto. Konohamaru menganggap Naruto adalah kakak angkatnya. Karena dia juga tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu seperti Naruto. Kekuatan anginnya merupakan ajaran dari Naruto. Sejak Naruto pergi dari mugenjou, dia mengalami perubahan sikap.

**Sakura Haruno :** Dia adalah putri dari keluarga Haruno. Salah satu murid penyihir Stunade. Kekuatannya adalah menggunakan kain untuk bertahan dan menggunakan pukulan tangan yang sangat kuat untuk menyerang. Dia juga mewarisi kemampuan Stunade dalam hal pengobatan.  
>Sakura adalah teman kecil Sasuke dan menyimpan perasaannya sampai sekarang.<p>

**Gaara :**dia sama dengan Naruto, di dalam tubuhnya terdapat monster yang bernama Shukaku. Dia merupakan pengendali pasir. Gaara memiliki dendam pada Sasuke.

**Sai : **Salah satu orang Mugenjou bawah yang masih tersisa. Dia adalah seorang pelukis handal. Kemampuannya adalah lukisan yang dia buat bisa hidup dan bergerak. Kelemahannya adalah air. Bisa melukis di udara.

**Ino Yamanaka :**Seorang gadis perantara yang sering memberi pekerjaan berbahaya untuk Get Backers. Menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Dia selalu berpenampilan yang seksi.

**Utakata :** Dia adalah seorang pengantar barang, partnernya adalah Tenten.  
>Kemampuannya adalah Bublegum atau gelembung yang keluar dari tangannya. Gelembung itu di gunakannya untuk bertahan dan menyerang. Di dalam tubuhnya juga terdapat monster yang bernama Rokubi.<br>Dengan gaya bertarungnya yang tenang dia dapat menghabisi musuh tanpa belas kasihan.

**Shikamaru Nara :**Seorang detektif yang diberi tugas oleh atasannya untuk menyelidiki Mugenjou Konoha. Selain 0taknya yang jenius dia juga memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Kekuatannya adalah bisa mengendalikan bayangannya sendiri maupun bayangan lawan.

**Yahiko :** Teman seperguruan Naruto sejak di Mugenjou. Sering menolong Naruto ketika Naruto mengalami masalah. Kemampuannya terletak pada matanya. Beda dengan Mata Setan, matanya merupakan mata dewa. Kekuatan matanya bisa membaca gerakan lawan sebelum melakukan gerakannya sepersekian detik. Matanya disebut juga dengan Rinengan.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**..**

**...**

"Maafkan aku Ibu, aku melakukan ini untuk seseorang yang kucintai, teknik kain keluarga Haruno." Kain panjang yang melilit tubuh dan tangan Sakura terlepas menampakkan tubuh Sakura tanpa pakaian, hanya bagian dadanya yang tertutup sehelai kain. Semula kain yang terlepas dari tubuhnya yang membentuk lingkaran yang tidak terlalu lebar itu berputar-putar mengelilingi Sakura dan Sasuke. Kain tersebut makin lama semakin memanjang dengan sendirinya hingga membentuk setengah lingkaran. Kemudian Sakura menidurkan Sasuke di lantai. Setelah itu, Sakura tidur memeluk Sasuke dengan menindihnya. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas dada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kumohon bangunlah dari mimpimu." Gumam Sakura. Aura berwarna hijau keluar dari tubuh Sakura dan perlahan aura tersebut menjalar ke tubuh Sasuke.

Teknik yang digunakan Sakura adalah melakukan pengaliran Energi yang keluar dari tubuh. Ketika energi manusia keluar dari tubuhnya maka energi tersebut lama-kelamaan akan lenyap, sedangkan kain yang melingkari mereka berguna guna untuk menahan energi yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura agar tidak lenyap. Penyaluran energi ini melalui tubuh dengan tubuh. Teknik ini sangat di larang karena akan membahayakan nyawa si pengguna.

.

Perlahan luka yang di derita Sasuke tertutup. Matanya terbuka dengan hati-hati, dia terbaring di tempat yang kosong, hanya warna putih yang mendominasi tempat itu. Kemudian dia berdiri, tampak ada pintu di depannya..

'Perasaan apa ini, hangat sekali. Bukan perasaanku saja, tapi juga tubuhku merasakan hal yang sama. Apa aku sudah mati?' Sasuke tampak berfikir, dia melihat sekeliling tempat itu. Terlihat sebuah pintu berwarna keemasan. Sasuke mendekati pintu itu. Dia memegang kenop pintu hendak membukanya.

'Apa di balik pintu ini ada Surga? Atau neraka?' benaknya berpikir keras. Namun, walau berpikir keras sepertinya percuma. Ketika hendak membuka pintu itu, dengan mengejutkan ada yang mendorong pintu itu dari dalam. Pintu pun terbuka, matanya langsung disuguhkan pada benda berbentuk tangga yang bersinar cemerlang menuju atas. Di tangga itu menampakkan sosok berwajah cantik, berpakaian serba putih, dibelakangnya ada seorang lagi yang berdiri.

"Sasuke," Sapa wanita itu memanggil Sasuke. Yang merasa di panggil membulatkan matanya tak percaya- terkejut.

"I-ibu?" Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya pada pemandangan yang disugguhkan untuknya ini. Ternyata wanita yang berdiri di depan Sasuke adalah Ibu kandungnya sendiri yang sudah meninggal. Mikoto berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan seketika itu juga memeluknya. Memeluk anak kandungnya, dia sangat rindu sekali dengan anaknya begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Karena sepasang ibu dan anak itu di pisahkan oleh takdir yang bernama kematian. Sekarang mereka bertemu menumpahkan rasa rindunya.

Dalam pelukan Mikoto, Sasuke bertanya, "Ibu, apa aku sudah mati?"

"Belum Sasuke, belum waktunya," Jawab Mikoto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku belum waktunya mati? Walaupun aku sudah mati, tidak apa-apa, karena yang terpenting aku sudah bertemu Ibu," Sasuke melirih.

"Di dunia ada yang menunggumu, Nak. Di sana ada seorang gadis yang berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari kematian, gadis yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan nyawanya sendiri. Berjanjilah pada Ibu untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi gadis yang telah menyelamatkanmu itu," Kata Mikoto panjang lebar sambil mengelus kepala _raven_ Sasuke.

"Tapi, Ibu-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sasuke, kau sudah besar. Penuhilah janjimu pada ibumu itu!" Elakan Sasuke lantas teripotong oleh seorang yang berdiri dibelakang Mikoto.

Sasuke melirik pada seseorang yang sangat ia gagah, tegas, dan penuh dengan kewibawaan. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada sang ibu. "Baiklah Ibu, aku akan selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya, aku berjanji. Ayah, aku tidak akan menanyakan kenapa ayah menyuruh Tsunade membawaku pergi dari Konoha, itu karena ayah ingin melindungiku 'kan? Terima kasih, ayah." Sasuke menunduk sopan.

"Terima kasih, nak. Kau sudah mempercayaiku. Istriku, waktunya sudah hampir habis, cepatlah." Tahta Fugaku.

"Sasuke, maaf waktu akan memisahkan kita lagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Ingat pesan Ibu. 0h iya, Ibu lupa. Kakakmu masih hidup." Mikoto berucap seiring ia dan Fugaku pergi meninggalkan anaknya dengan berjalan menaiki tangga yang menuju ke atas. Pintu ke emasan itu menutup perlahan.

.

.

.

Cahaya yang sangat terang menyilaukan mata Sasuke, karena tak kuat dengan sinar cahayanya Sasuke menutup matanya. Sudah merasa cahaya itu menghilang Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Tampak seorang gadis terbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Sakura?"

Ketika Sasuke hendak membalik tubuh Sakura, dia tak sengaja menyentuh dada Sakura. Wajah Sasuke tampak memerah. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa pada Sakura.

"Dia nggak bangun-bangun nih, mungkin sudah gawat ya?" Ucap Sasuke sambil menengok kanan-kiri melihat ada orang lain atau tidak.

"Dari dulu sihir untuk membangunkan tuan putri dari tidurnya hanya satu." Gumam Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Tinggal enam sentimeter lagi bibir kedua insan itu hampir bersentuhan.

Jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat cepat, tangannya gemetar, keluar keringat dingin. Kemudian dia menutup matanya, mau merasakan bagaimana rasanya ciuman, karena dia sama-sekali belum pernah sedekat ini dengan perempuan.

"Sasuke, apa yang mau kau lakukan pada gadis itu?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Sasuke yang hendak memberi ciuman pada Sakura. Dua sosok manusia mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menjauhi Sakura,"hn, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, untuk apa kau kemari?" Elak Sasuke-menyangkal pertanyaan orang itu dengan memberi balik sebuah pertanyaan. "Mengganggu saja." Gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa gadismu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ino, tolong jaga dia. Dan kau Sai,

ikut aku." Sasuke memerintah mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, jangan seenaknya memerintah! Memangnya kami anak buahmu?" Rupamya Ino mulai jengkel terhadap pria bermodel rambut pantat ayam.

"Baik Sasuke, ayo kita pergi," Jawab Sai.

"Hei Sai, kenapa kau menanggapi pertanyaannya? Ah, sudahlah, kalian pergi saja dari sini!Laki-laki memang tidak ada gunanya," Kata Ino pasrah. "Tubuh gadis ini sangat lemah, memang apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, yang dipakainya adalah pakaian Sasuke, jangan-jangan Sasuke melakukan itu pada gadis ini," Gumam Ino sambil berpikir ketika kedua pria-hampir-mirip itu pergi.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan. Sasuke bertanya pada Sai,"apa kau tau tujuan Konohamaru?"

"Dia ingin menghancurkan Mugenjou ini dengan bom, dia ingin mengubah archive. Mungkin itu tujuannya." Jawab Sai tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada sang penanya.

"Jadi begitu. Sai, pergilah cari tempat pengendali bom itu, kemungkinan bom itu akan di ledakkannya dengan sebuah tombol." Sasuke memerintah Sai. Mereka kelihatan sangat akrab. Sai pun mematuhi perintah Sasuke. Mereka berpisah di tengah perjalanan menuju tempat Konohamaru.

**Ke Pertarungan Shikamaru.**

"Apa sebenarnya tujuan kalian?" Tanya Shikamaru pada gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat di depannya itu.

"Heh, tujuan kami adalah menghentikan Get Backers dan melindungi Konohamaru. Kalau tak bisa menang dalam pertarungan, mati adalah pilihan yang tepat." Timpal gadis yang menjadi lawannya itu dengan lancar.

"Kalau tidak salah Temari, begitu 'kan namamu?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya, namun kali ini dengan tampang yang jauh lebih malas dari biasanya.

"Memang kenapa kalau iya? Perlu kau ingat, ini adalah reruntuhan Mugenjou, bukan sekedar ilusi. Imajinasi psikologi ini sama dengan kenyataan. Meski hanya satu persen keraguan dihatimu, tubuhmu akan jatuh dari tebing ini dan hancur." Gadis bermata _emerald _tua kebiruan—Temari –menjelaskan tempat bertarung mereka saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Yang terlihat oleh mataku hanya ruang segiempat biasa, ini hanya virtual biasa saja," Ucap Shikamaru enteng.

"Oiya, aku lupa. Apa sebenarnya tujuan Konohamaru?" Lagi-lagi pria dikuncir tinggi bak nanas itu bertanya.

"Sepertinya Kau tak pantas disebut detektif. Sampai-sampai kau lupa apa yang baru saja kukatan. Tujuan sebenarnya adalah membuat bom nuklir. Dia ingin menghancurkan Mugenjou …. dan semuanya!"

Dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas wajahnya, Temari melempar kipas besar yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di angin yang berasal dari benda itu memotong apa saja yang dilaluinya.

"Dasar merepotkan. Dia berpikir seperti orang dewasa saja,padahal wajahnya masih seperti bocah." Shikamaru menghindar dari angin kencang yang kini menghantam tempat berpijaknya tadi.

Kipasnya kembali ke tangannya seperti boomerang, "Jangan banyak bicara dan menghindar terus, bodoh! Coba serang aku!" ia menantang dengan sedikit gondok.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin melawan wanita," gumam Shikamaru.

_**Deg!**_

'A-apa ini? Aku tak bisa bergerak! Apa yang terjadi?' batin Temari kaget.

"Teknik bayanganku berhasil dengan mudah," lelaki yang menyandang nama Detektif itu menampilkan seringai kemenangan.

"Jadi kau dari keluarga Nara?" Tanya Temari kesal.

"Sebelum mengajak bertarung, kenali dulu lawanmu," Jawab Shikamaru. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Temari yang tidak bisa bergerak.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan menyentuhku, tidaaak!" Temari berteriak.

"Perempuan itu selalu cerewet. Padahal aku cuma mau membuatmu pingsan saja, seakan-akan kau melihatku seperti hantu saja," Ucap Shikamaru mendekat pada Temari sambil memukulnya hingga sang gadis kehilangan kesadarannya. Temaripun terjatuh di pelukan Shikamaru.

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

'Kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat? Apa karena gadis ini?' Batin Shikamaru.

.

.

.

**Ke pertarungan Tenten**.

"Yang di atas Mugenjou Konoha sudah menentukan dan menyiapkan siapa yang akan datang dan bagaimana masa depan mereka." Ucap pria yang menjadi lawan Tenten.

"Konohamaru menentang orang-orang yang tinggal di Mugenjou Atas, para penguasa absolut. Aku adalah salah satu dari orang atas yang di tugaskan sebagai pelengkap dan juga menghentikan Konohamaru. Aku akan bergerak ketika para Get Backers gagal dalam pekerjaannya. Semua pergerakan yang di bawah diawasi terus oleh yang di atas." Jelas pria itu berikutnya.

"Neji, kau benar-benar berubah sejak kita terakhir bertemu." Tenten brucap pada pria itu-yang ternyata adalah Neji.

"Apa maksudmu? Tenten, sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin membunuhmu. Kau bukanlah lawanku. Keduapuluhlima titik vitalmu sudah tidak bisa kau gerakkan lagi, bukan?" Mata keperakannya menatap khawatir Tenten.

"Tidak, aku memang sudah kalah darimu. Tapi aku harus memberitahu teman-temanku mengenai hal yang kau bicarakan tadi agar pertarungan ini berhenti." Sergah Tenten.

"Berjalan membawa payung bagai menari di tengah hujan. Suhu tubuhmu hilang seiring basah di tengah hujan. Sebelum kau memberitahu mereka, kau akan kubuat tertidur, tertidur dalam genggamanku." Ucap Neji yang melakukan serangan terakhir kepada Tenten. Tenten pun kalah melawan Neji. Dia tidak sadarkan diri dan di bawa pergi oleh Neji.

"Naruto dan lelaki bermata setan 'Sasuke', mereka pasti bisa menghentikan Konohamaru." Gumam Neji sedikit memberi kepercayaan pada mereka.

.

.

.

Di tempat Naruto dan Utakata. Mereka sudah sampai dan bertemu dengan Konohamaru. Tampak Konohamaru sedang duduk di atas tumpukan monitor. Di ruangan yang cukup luas, terdapat tujuh pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan pertarungan.

"Ternyata kalian sudah sampai, kalian benar-benar hebat." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru?"Naruto yang terkejut melihat perbedaan pada diri Konohamaru tanpa sadar bertanya.

"Kita berjumpa lagi, bocah. Dan terima kasih atas hadìahnya." Kata Utakata.

Terlihat dua pintu terbuka bersamaan. Dari pintu itu keluarlah Shikamaru dan Neji yang menggendong Tenten. Kemudian Neji meletakkan Tenten bersandar ke dinding ruangan itu.

"Detektif dan Neji. Jadi cuma kalian berempat yang tersisa. Baiklah, kalau di pikir _virtual reality _yang kubuat tak ada bedanya dengan dunia nyata, bukan? Mungkin semuanya hanya khayalan yang dilihat dalam mimpi kalian semalam begitu juga aku. Kalkulasiku memang tepat." Rasa bangga menghampiri ruang dada Konohamaru .

"Kalkulasimu salah bocah," Tampak Sasuke keluar dengan waja _stoic_-nya dari pintu dengan kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Sasuke tidak memakai bajunya karena bajunya di pakaikan di tubuh Sakura tadi. Luka ditubuhnya juga menghilang, karena disembuhkan oleh Sakura tadi saat kejadian—yah, kalian pasti tahu.

"Ilusi buatanmu jelas bukan ilusi biasa, kurasa sama prinsipnya dengan ilusi mata setanku," Lanjut Sasuke.

"Tunggu, Sasuke. Biar aku saja yang melawannya. Pasti berat 'kan Konohamaru? Kau ingin menghapusnya kan ... Aku memang tak paham hal rumit, tapi aku merasakan penderitaanmu. Ayo bertarung, ini yang kau inginkan bukan?" Sungguh, Naruto amat khawatir terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Aku berkuasa penuh di sini, kau tak bisa mengalahkanku," Kata Konohamaru.

Mereka berduapun bertarung. Sama-sama pengguna angin melakukan serangan yang sama. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Mantan pemimpin dan pemimpin yang sekarang bertarung dengan dahsyat!

"Hebat! Konohamaru benar, dia mengendalikan tempat ini, tapi Naruto tak mundur selangkah pun." Shikamaru terheran-heran.

"Tidak, kenapa mereka harus bertarung? Cepat hentikan pertarungan ini!" Intrksi Kiba—dengan kencang-yang datang berikutnya setelah Sasuke.

**Ketempat Ino dan Sakura. **

"Ng ... Sasuke ..." Sakura mulai sadar dari pingsannya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Emm, maaf, nona. Aku bukan Sasuke. Aku temannya," Ino membantu Sakura berdiri. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa ada mata seindah itu? Saat ia melihat _Emerald_ Sakura.

"Tubuhmu sangat lemah, sebaiknya jangan banyak bergerak," Cegah Ino.

"Aku harus pergi menuju ke tempat Konohamru. Menghentikan pertarungan yang sia-sia ini. Ugh," Sakura merintih. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan pegal-pegal.

"Baiklah, akan kubantu menuju tempat itu. Siapa namamu, nona?" Tanya Ino sambil memapah Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, kau?"

"Oh, salah satu dari keluarga Haruno. Aku Ino Yamanaka. Tampaknya kau dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan yang spesial, apa itu benar?" Tanya Ino sedikit menggoda.

"Em, ano-itu, err," Sakura malu mau bilang iya, rasanya malu mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tanpa sadar semburat merah keluar dari pipinya.

"Ah, Sudahlah. Tidak usah dijawab. Aku sudah tau jawabannya." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

**Kembali ke tempat pertarungan Naruto vs Konohamaru**.

"Naruto tahu bagaimana cara bertarung disini. Dia memang kuat saat jadi _Kyuubi_. Tapi bukan itu alasannya. Sepertinya dia tak pernah berpikir macam-macam sebelum bertindak. Tapi semuanya berjalan seperti kemauannya. Naruto bisa mempengaruhi semua yang ada di sini, itu sebabnya dia harus keluar dari Mugenjou untuk melindungi masa depan orang yang tinggal di Mugenjou Tengah." Kata Sasuke.

"Tumben kau bicara banyak Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru menanggapi.

"Jadi begitu." Kiba bergumam.

"Pertarungan mereka berdua sudah mendekati akhir." Ucap Utakata.

Konohamaru mengeluarkan jurus yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Rasengan!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Segumpal angin yang membentuk bola di tangan mereka berdua siap untuk berbenturan dan menentukan kalah dan menang.

_**BLARRR!**_

Konohamaru terlempar sedangkan Naruto tetap berdiri.

"Selesai." Kata Neji yakin.

"Sadarlah Konohamaru, ini bukan soal menang atau kalah. Ada cara lain untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini." Kata Naruto.

Konohamaru mulai berdiri, mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Tangan yang baru saja di gunakan untuk melakukan serangan mengalami luka sayatan. "Uhukh ... Sejak Naruto pergi, kupakai komputerku untuk melacak misteri Mugenjou. Aku selalu terjaga disaat yang sama. Sendirian berdiri di atas memandang ke bawah, bagai padang abu-abu tanpa penghuni. Di sana kutemukan ramalan yang menuliskan masa depan Mugenjou. Menjadi dunia penuh teror dan pembunuhan. Sejak itulah aku memulai impianku. Lalu aku sadar. Kutemukan rencana agar lepas dari ramalan dan mendapatkan kebebasan dengan meledakkan bom atom, maka semuanya akan terbebas. Semua sudah lengkap di sini, dengan menekan tombol _switch_ ini akan menghentikan laju sejarah Mugenjou dan keinginanku adalah, ah tidak, ini harapan semua orang agar Mugenjou lahir kembali. Itulah satu-satunya harapan." Kata Konohamaru panjang lebar tatkala mengeluarkan kotak kecil persegi panjang dari saku celananya, dengan tombol berwarna merah bagian atasnya dan bagian bawah terdapat kabel hitam yang panjang. Ketika hendak mengangkat kotak persegi itu sesuatu terjadi.

_**BLLAARRR!**_

Ledakan yang amat sangat dahsyat menghancurkan gedung Mugenjou Konoha. Sontak Konohamaru kaget dan tercengang. "Bukan, aku belum menekan tombol _switch_ ini, tapi kenapa ... Mugenjou? Apakah ini jawaban yang kuinginkan?" Gumam Konohamaru, tangannya gemetaran. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Kemudian Konohamaru mengedipkan matanya satu kali, di matanya terlihat keadaan seperti semula. Dia berdiri dan memegang _switch_ itu.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Konohamaru tampak bingung apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Just 0ne minute. Apa kau bermimpi, bocah? Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan. Bukan hanya di Mugenjou saja. Di dunia ini setiap orang mungkin bisa bermimpi buruk dalam tidur. Tapi meski dalam mimpi, tetap terasa sedih, bukan?" Sasuke menghisap rokoknya dan tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku—seperti biasa. Tubuhnya bersandar di tembok.

"Tak kusangka, Sakura juga membuka segel mataku ini. Tapi kenapa dia tidak membuka segelnya secara keseluruhan? Lalu dari mana dia tahu kalau mataku ini tersegel. Apa Tsunade yang memberi tahunya." Gumam Sasuke sambil berpikir tentang mata setannya yang dapat di gunakan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sasuke? Bukannya kekuatan matamu cuma bisa digunakan satu kali dalam 24 jam?" Bukan Sasuke saja yang heran namun pemuda rubah itu juga heran terhadap penggunaan Mata Setan itu.

"Hn, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya, tanda tak tahu.

"Sepertinya aku kalah," Konohamaru bergumam dengan nada hampir tersendat karena mulutnya itu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tanpa diduga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Konohamaru, masih banyak yang harus kau lihat selagi hidup. Karena itu, cobalah untuk terus hidup." Dengan nada suara yang dewasa, Naruto menasehatinya. Konohamaru yang hanya seorang bocah, mampu melakukan semua hal. Tapi dia hanyalah bocah kebanyakkan. Bocah yang bisa menangis, tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Teman-teman. Maafkan aku," Ucap Konohamaru. Mata _Obsidian-_nya meneteskan air mata. Kemudian Naruto mendekat kearah Konohamaru. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Konohamaru.

Tak lama Ino dan Sakura datang. Langsung saja Sakura menyembuhkan luka Konohamaru. Tak lama berselang juga, Temari dan Gaara datang bersamaan namun dalam keaadaan; Temari memapah Gaara yang masih belum sadar.

"Naruto, jangan lupa pekerjaan kita." Sasuke mengingatkan sahabat _Dobe_-nya itu.

"0iya, ehm. Konohamaru, tolong berikan _disc_-nya pada kami," Ucap Naruto.

"_Disc-_nya sudah kuberikan pada Utakata. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" Ia menjawab dengan mata yang sesekali masih membendung air mata. Tampaknya ia masih merasa bersalah.

"Appaa ... ? Sasuke, sepertinya kita harus tidur di mobil lagi. Lagi-lagi Utakata menggagalkan rencana!" Teriak Naruto kesal. Terpaksa Naruto dan Sasuke harus tidur di mobil lagi karena tak memiliki uang untuk membayar kontrakan.

"Dasar bodoh," Sasuke mengumpat pelan.

"Seharusnya sejak awal pekerjaan ini tidak kuberikan pada kalian berdua." Ugh, lagi-lagi Ino sial.

"Ayo Naruto, kita pergi dari sini." Sasuke berpapasan dengan Sakura yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Tunggu Sasuke, kau di panggil Sakura tuh, apa kau mengenalnya?" Naruto menegur Sasuke yang tampak ogah-ogahan membalas sapaan gadis cantik berambut _pink_ tadi.

"Hn."

"Maaf ya Sakura, memang begitu sikapnya Sasuke. Tapi dia baik kok. Sampai jumpa, Sakura. Tolong jaga Konohamaru, ya." Naruto nyengir. Ia tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh darinya.

Semuanya telah berakhir. Konohamaru tetap menjadi pemimpin Mugenjou Tengah. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Ino pergi meninggalkan Mugenjou. Mereka menuju Klien Utakata yang akan mengantar disc. Sebelum itu, Tenten-partner Utakata dibawa ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus mengikuti Utakata? Aku yakin, dia tidak akan memberi kita uang sepeserpun," Kata Ino lesu.

"Diam dan lihat saja" Sai ternyata juga ikut mereka.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat yang di janjikan. Tampak dua orang berpakaian hitam dan bertopeng sudah menunggu.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu," Kemudian Utakata memberikan _disc_ itu padah salah satu orang yang ada di depan.

Di tempat tak jauh dari lokasi itu tampak dua orang berpakaian hitam dengan gambar awan merah di bagian belakang pakaian itu.

"Tuan Sasori, cepat tarik boneka anda yang memegang _disc_ itu. Aku akan meledakkan mereka dengan bom buatanku, un." Ucap salah satu orang yang mengawasi mereka.

"Jangan memerintahku. Apa kau mau kujadikan boneka, Deidara. Bersiaplah." Pria satunya lagi—yang berambut merah—Tuan Sasori.

Boneka yang memegang _disc_ itu bergerak mundur dengan cepat, diakibatkan oleh benang yang menyatu dibelakang boneka itu—yang ditarik oleh Sasori.

"Sasuke, orangnya bergerak mundur, apa itu hantu?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang—kalau ditilik lebih dalam akan terlihat amat bodoh.

"Dasar bodoh, mana ada hantu di siang bolong begini! Naruto, waktunya bergerak." Sasuke sudah mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. Naruto bergerak ke arah kiri dan Sasuke bergerak dari arah kanan menuju boneka yang membawa disc itu.

"Haduh, jadi ini maksudnya mengikuti Utakata? Merebut kembali discnya dari klien Utakata! " Satu-satunya wanita yang berada di sana, Ino mengeluh keras. Benar-benar sial akhir-akhir ini dirinya.

"Itu kan lebih baik daripada merebutnya dari tangan Utakata. Tapi ada yang aneh." Sai menimpal dengan senyum biasanya.

Utakata merasa tidak terima karena tidak ada uang yang dijanjikan. Kemudian dia membuat gelembung dan dilemparkan kearah boneka yang membawa _disc _yang dia ambil dengan susah payah itu. Gelembung itu sukses menyelubungi bonekanya sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke mengambilnya.

_**BLAARR!**_

"A-apa?" Sasuke dan Naruto kaget berbarengan.

Boneka yang membawa _disc_ meledak karena gelembung buatan Utakata. Naruto dan Sasuke pun ikut terlempar akibat ledakan itu.

"Sial, dia menghancurkan bonekaku!" Sasori mengumpat.

"Tuan Sasori, bukannya yang benar sial karena mereka meledakkan _disc_-nya?" Partner pirangnya—Deidara—pun ikut kaget. Benda yang sangat berharga itu telah diledakan?

"Diam. Sebaiknya kau ledakkan boneka yang satunya lagi." Perintah Sasori.

"Baik,Un."

_**BLAAARR!**_

Sekali lagi ledakan terdengar, namun kali ini karena boneka yang diledakkan oleh Deidara sendiri dan—ingat! Utakata masih di dekat sana!

* * *

><p><strong>Bersambung ...<strong>

**...**

**..**

**.**

****Trima kasih atas semua yang sudah review ff saya. Maaf tidak bisa sebutin satu-persatu ... Apabila ada yang membuat anda bingung bisa di tulis di review dan jika ada kekurangan ff saya mohon diberitahu ... ... untuk chapter berikutnya ... aku mulai bosan buatnya. jadi buat aku semangat ya ... semoga ada pembaca baru dan review baru ...

Akhir kata :: Tuliskan uneg-uneg anda di kolom _**REVIEW ... **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…

..

.

**Character :**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha : <strong>Dia mempunyai mata setan atau disebut dengan Sharingan. Sejak berumur 8 tahun ayah dan ibu sasuke meninggal. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat insident Clannya sendiri. Fugaku (ayahnya) meminta Tsunade untuk membawa pergi Sasuke dari mungenjou. Kekuatan mata setannya dapat membuat lawan berilusi. Dalam 24 jam mata setan Sasuke dapat dipakai maximal 3 kali. Jika melebihi 3 kali pemakaian maka Sasuke akan lenyap. Saat ini Sasuke cuma bisa memakai 1 kali dalam 24 jam, karena matanya di segel oleh Stunade. Stunade adalah seorang penyihir dari Mugenjou. Segel mata Sasuke dapat dibuka dengan 2 cara. Pertama dengan Stunade yang menyegel mata itu. Kedua dengan teknik kain dari keluarga Haruno. Kekuatan selain mata setannya adalah petir yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Menjadi Get Backers generasi ke 3 bersama Naruto.

**Naruto Uzumaki : **Dia adalah anak yang di buang ke mugenjou. Besar di mugenjou dan mantan pemimpin Mugenjou tengah, grup para junkies di Mugenjou. Mampu mengeluarkan angin dari tangannya. Rahasia kekuatannya ada di Mugenjou. Di dalam tubuhnya ada monster yang dikenal dengan nama Kyuubi. Dulu di Mugenjou di adakan penelitian dan terbukti bahwa Mugenjou atas dengan tengah terdapat batas yang disebut dengan Belt Line. Jika seseorang ingin pergi ke Mugenjou atas maka dia harus melewati Belt Line, kecuali orang tersebut bersama orang dari atas maka akan ada jalan lain untuk menuju tempat itu. Di dalam Belt Line terdapat monster. Monster yang keluar dari Belt Line adalah monster yang di anggap kuat Kyuubi merupakan monster yang keluar dari Belt Line kemudian di segel di tubuh Naruto agar tidak terjadi kerusakan di Mugenjou. Mengenal Sasuke sejak berusia 17 tahun.

**Sakura Haruno :** Dia adalah putri dari keluarga Haruno. Salah satu murid penyihir Stunade. Kekuatannya adalah menggunakan kain untuk bertahan dan menggunakan pukulan tangan yang sangat kuat untuk menyerang. Dia juga mewarisi kemampuan Stunade dalam hal pengobatan.  
>Sakura adalah teman kecil Sasuke dan menyimpan perasaannya sampai sekarang.<p>

**Sai :**Salah satu orang Mugenjou bawah yang masih tersisa. Dia adalah seorang pelukis handal. Kemampuannya adalah lukisan yang dia buat bisa hidup dan bergerak. Kelemahannya adalah air. Bisa melukis di udara.

**Ino Yamanaka : **Seorang gadis perantara yang sering memberi pekerjaan berbahaya untuk Get Backers. Menjalin hubungan dengan Sai. Dia selalu berpenampilan yang seksi.

**Utakata :** Dia adalah seorang pengantar barang, partnernya adalah Tenten.  
>Kemampuannya adalah Bublegum atau gelembung yang keluar dari tangannya. Gelembung itu di gunakannya untuk bertahan dan menyerang. Di dalam tubuhnya juga terdapat monster yang bernama Rokubi.<br>Dengan gaya bertarungnya yang tenang dia dapat menghabisi musuh tanpa belas kasihan.

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri. "Hampir saja kena. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Utakata? Sampai-sampai dia meledakkan discnya di depan kita dengan gelembungnya dan anehnya dia juga meledakkan dirinya sendiri!" Tutur Naruto kesal.<p>

"Naruto, ada yang tidak beres. Ledakannya berbeda, berhati-hatilah. Kita diawasi." Sasuke mengintruksi manusia 'rubah' di sampingnya itu.

Asap yang menyelimuti Utakata menghilang dengan perlahan. Dan menampakan dirinya yang baik-baik saja, mungkin karena tubuhnya kini dilindungi gelembung. Ledakan itu ternyata berasal dari boneka kayu yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke, ada yang melempar ini dari gedung itu." Naruto memegang tanah liat berbentuk bola dan menunjukannya pada Sasuke. Kemudian dia menjatuhkan tanah liat itu di depannya.

_**BLAARRR!**_

Lagi-lagi terjadi ledakan. Tanah liat yang di jatuhkan itu secara mengagetkan meledak. Tanah di sekitarnya menghitam dan menimbulkan asap panas. Pun dengan tubuh Naruto. "Arghh!" Naruto ambruk di depan Sasuke.

"Khukhukhu ... Satu roboh dengan mudah," Ucap Pria yang bersembunyi mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka.

"Deidara, kita pergi dari tempat ini. Misi gagal, rancangan bomnya hancur. Percuma kalau kita tetap di sini." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu diam sejenak ketika rekannya yang berambut merah dengan wajah yang moe untuk ukuran lelaki—mungkin di kalangan wanita juga—itu berucap.

"Cih, baiklah. Sebenarnya jika kita mendapatkan rancangan itu, maka aku akan menciptakan bom yang ledakannya sangat indah. Art is bang,"

**_Buaggh!_**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajah Deidara yang membuatnya terlempar, tapi dengan cekatan dia menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan agar tubuhnya tidak membentur tembok.

"Cih, brengsek! Seenaknya memukul wajahku. Kau sudah bosan hidup hah?" Deidara menghapus darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Cepat sekali. Apakah dia yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Si pemilik mata setan?" Gumam Sasori terkejut karena kecepatan yang luar biasa dari sekelebatan hitam yang menyerupai mausia. Sasuke memukul wajah Deidara, kini ia berdiri membelakangi Sasori. "Berikutnya kau. Pria berambut merah"

"Wah wah, Sasuke. Pukulanmu selalu tepat sasaran. Gimana kalau pukulanmu itu kunamai Snack Bite?" Ucap Utakata yang baru saja datang dan menyaksikan aksi Sasuke.

"Cih, datang lagi kecoaknya. Apa kalian sudah bosan hidup?" Sepertinya manusia yang menggunakan tanah liat sebagai senjatanya itu mulai naik pitam.

"Aku tidak peduli kalian siapa, tapi aku tidak akan diam jika temanku terluka di depan mataku, sepertinya yang melempar bom tanah liat itu kalian berdua. Tapi aku heran, kenapa harus tanah liat, seperti anak-anak saja." Sasuke menutur dengan datar tanpa penekanan.

"Apa kau bilang? aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu!" Teriak Deidara marah sambil mengeluarkan bola ledaknya dari kantong tas kecil yang dia pasang disebelah kanan dan kiri celana.

"Deidara, jangan terbawa emosi. Aku tau siapa bocah ini, dialah Sasuke Uchiha, adik Itachi Uchiha. Sebaiknya kau jangan cari masalah dengan orang yang memiliki marga Uchiha. Jika kau tak ingin kena sial," Kata Sasori memperingatkan Deidara.

Sedang Sasuke membulatkan mata hitam elangnya kaget ketika Sasori menyebut nama kakaknya, namun cepat-cepat ia menetralisirkan kekagetannya itu.

"Sudah cukup rapatnya, 'kan? Aku sudah bosan menunggu, apalagi kalian tidak memberikan imbalan atas jasa yang telah kau berikan padaku. Karena kalian telah melanggar perjanjian sudah sepantasnya aku menghancurkan disc itu. Tentu saja aku juga akan menghancurkan kalian seperti ini,"

Uatakata mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan gelembung, sedikit jengkel pada makhluk-makhluk di depannya karena sempat melupakan keberadaannya. Beberapa gelembung yang siap meledak menghampiri Sasori, Sasuke dan Deidara yang posisinya terletak lima meter di depan Sasori. Ledakan beruntun yang menghancurkan sebagian gedung tidak dapat terhindari. Sasuke hanya bisa menghindar dengan kecepatan gerak tubuh dan kakinya. Dia melompat ke arah Utakata. Saat melompat dan berada di udara, Sasuke memutar tubuh seperti jam dinding, lalu mendarat di belakang Utakata. Wajahnya tetap tak menampilkan ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Entah kau ini kawan atau lawan, tapi aku mengharapkan bertarung denganmu suatu saat nanti." Gumam Sasuke pelan nan dingin, namun tetap dapat didengar oleh Utakata.

"Menarik," Timpal Utakata singkat.

Asap akibat ledakan tertiup angin yang memperlihatkan bagian tubuh dari Sasori dan Deidara yang tercecer di lantai. Sasuke dan Utakata terkejut karena yang mereka lihat bukan tubuh asli, melainkan tubuh yang terbuat dari kayu.

"Hmm, mereka berhasil kabur." Utakata dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sebenarnya mereka siapa? Mereka klienmu, seharusnya kau tau siapa mereka." Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan mereka? Mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki." Jawab Utakata tatkala senyuman penuh arti tersampir di bibirnya.

'Akatsuki yang kutahu adalah sebuah organisasi kegelapan yang ada di kota Konoha. Lalu apa hubungan mereka dengan kakak?' Hati seorang Sasuke Uchiha telah gundah rupanya.

_Drrrt … Drrrt_ …

Ponsel di kantong celana Sasuke bergetar menandakan ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Kemudian Sasuke mengambilnya dan menekan tombol hijau."Hallo, Sasuke. Kau di sana?" Tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Hn."

"Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Aku dan Sai membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit Konoha, lukanya cukup parah." Suara yang menelfon Sasuke ternyata adalah Ino. Dari bergetarnya suara wanita itu, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Ino sangatlah khawatir.

"Hn, aku akan ke sana." Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke beranjak pergi dari tempat yang sudah tak jelas itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Utakata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mulai membuka matanya, tapi dia menutup matanya lagi, karena yang dilihatnya pertama kali Utakata."Aku belum sadar, bodoh!"

"Wah, kenapa sikapmu seperti itu terhadap orang yang menjengukmu?" Utakata terlihat merubah ekspresi menjadi wajah kecewa—pura-pura yang sangat kentara.

"Rasa khawatirmu terhadapku itu menakutkan, seakan-akan kau akan membunuhku kapan saja." Jawab Naruto sinis.

Utakata meletakkan buah semangka di meja dekat Naruto."Tak apa 'kan? Aku cuma menunggumu matang." Utakata menyeringai.

"Hii, memangnya aku buah? Kau membuatku makin takut saja." Naruto yang masih berada di atas tempat tidur pasien menampilkan tampang ngeri. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk di jendela rumah sakit sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang berjalan di bawah. Karena tempat Naruto dirawat berada di lantai dua. Lalu Ino sedang mengupas buah jeruk bukan untuk Naruto tapi untuk Sai.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Ada dua orang lagi yang datang. "Selamat pagi Naruto, kau sudah baikan? Konohamaru tidak bisa ikut menjengukmu karena dia sedang mengurusi anak buahnya. Tapi dia memberikan buah yang segar untukmu," Kata gadis berambut pink tersenyum lembut yang baru saja datang bersama Kiba.

"Tidak kok, Sakura saja yang menjenguk sudah cukup membuatku senang, bahkan aku langsung sembuh nih, hehehe," Cengir Naruto.

_DUAKKK!_

"Wadauhh. Sasuke! Kenapa kau melemparku buah semangka, hah! Seenggaknya cari buah yang lebih kecil," Sasuke yang ternyata pelaku yang melempar buah semangka ke kepala Naruto—hingga membuat bintang-bintang kecil berputar di atas kepalanya—hanya diam.

"Naruto, sejak kapan kau terobsesi jadi mummy?" Tanya Kiba cengo.

"Apa kau bilang anjing penjaga?" Emosi Naruto mulai memuncak.

"Apa maksudmu dengan anjing penjaga! Mau mati ya!" Emosi Kiba ikut-ikutan tersulut.

"Hei, sudah bertengkarnya. Seperti anjing dan kucing saja." Ino melerai.

"Benar juga, jika dilihat keakraban kalian seperti anjing dan kucing." Sai yang enggak bisa bikin kata-kata lebih bagus, ikut mengamini kata Ino.

Naruto dan Kiba mulai geram, tapi dilerai oleh Ino lagi."Cukup, kelakuan kalian seperti anak-anak saja. Apa kalian tidak malu terhadap gadis cantik yang ada disini." Kata Ino sumringah.

"Maaf, ya, Sakura?" Ucap Naruto, Sai dan Kiba bersamaan.

_BLETAK! BLETAK! BLETAK!_

Jitakan Ino sukses membuat kepala mereka menonjol. Cuman Naruto yang ada dua tonjolan. Kenapa Ino jadi marah juga? Itu sudah pasti karena yang mereka bertiga anggap cantik cuma Sakura dan dia tidak dianggap. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum manis saja sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk di jendela, Sasuke yang sadar sedari tadi diperhatikan Sakura hanya menoleh keluar jendela. Tapi sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan karena bisa melihat Sakura.

Utakata hendak keluar dari ruangan itu tapi dicegah oleh Ino. "Mau pergi kemana kau? semua ini bukannya kesalahanmu. Seenggaknya sebelum pergi beri kami penjelasan dulu mulai dari Mugenjou."

"Hm, baiklah kalau kalian ingin tahu tidak menjadi masalah buatku." Kata Utakata. Percakapan pun mulai terasa serius.

"Karena pekerjaanku sebagai pengantar barang, aku diminta oleh klienku untuk mengantar barang ke Mugenjou dan mengambil disc sebagai perjanjian pertukaran barang. Barang itu kuberikan pada Konohamaru, gunanya barang itu sebagai bahan bom yang akan diledakkan bocah itu. Setelah aku mendapatkan discnya maka sudah sewajarnya aku mengantarkan pada klienku. Tapi di antara Konohamaru dan Klienku yang memberi imbalan atas jasaku cuma Konohamaru, sedangkan klienku tidak." Jelas Utakata panjang lebar.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menghancurkan discnya," Gumam Ino.

Ruangan menjadi hening setelah Utakata, Ino dan Sai sudah pergi dari rumah sakit.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa pulang ke Mugenjou bersamamu, aku ada keperluan sebentar," Kata Kiba.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Naruto, semoga cepat sembuh ya. Aku pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan datanglah ke Mugenjou, pasti Konohamaru senang." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura dan Kiba juga pergi dari rumah sakit. Ketika keluar dari rumah sakit Kiba dan Sakura berpisah jalan. Sakura tidak sadar kalau dia sedang diamati dan diikuti oleh seseorang.

"Ya ampun, kok jadi sepi begini. Sasuke juga pergi," Kata Naruto yang ditinggal sendirian di rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah sampai Mugenjou. Dia menuju kamarnya. Saat menutup pintu kamarnya dia terkejut melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura dingin. Bagaimana tidak? Ia menangkap basah Sasuke yang sedang masuk lewat jendela seperti seorang pencuri.

"Sakura, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena masuk kamarmu tanpa izin," Kata Sasuke gugup, wajahnya mulai keluar keringat dingin karena tatapan Sakura yang dingin.

"Kumaafkan." Kata Sakura singkat. Entah kenapa ketika kedua orang ini bertemu seakan kepribadian di antara keduanya terbalik.

"Sakura, aku cuma ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, bisakah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tau, yang ingin kau bicarakan tentang segel di matamu, 'kan? Pada waktu menyembuhkan lukamu, aku tidak sengaja juga membuka segel itu, tapi tidak secara keseluruhan. Pasti kau juga merasakannya kalau mata setan dapat digunakan dua kali. Tapi ketika kau mencobanya untuk ketiga kali, alhasil usahamu gagal, bukan? Jadi kau ke sini mencariku untuk apa?" Sakura berbicara dengan sangat tegas pada Sasuke agar dirinya tidak terlihat lemah di depan mata Sasuke. Sakura bersikap demikian karena Sasuke pernah berkata kalau ia tidak menyukai orang yang lemah.

Sasuke melihat sikap Sakura seperti dirinya sendiri, jadi agak takut. Seperti kata pepatah 'Senjata makan tuan'. Sasuke yang sikapnya dingin seperti es bisa menjadi meleleh karena Seorang Sakura.

"Aku punya satu permintaan. Tolong buka segel ini secara menyeluruh. Karena jika segel ini tidak terbuka secara keseluruhan, maka aku tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanku secara maksimal dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kakakku." Kata Sasuke sambil merunduk tidak berani menatap mata bening Sakura. Suasana menjadi hening. Sakura masih berdiri di dekat pintu sedangkan Sasuke berdiri di dekat jendela.

'Sasuke, kau tidak tau jika ada efek dan akibat ketika aku membuka segelnya.' Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Akan kubuka segel itu sepenuhnya. Tapi ada beberapa persyaratan yang harus kau penuhi. Yang pertama, kau harus menjadi pelayanku. Maksudnya adalah menuruti semua perintah dan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu." Kata Sakura.

"Kalau harus menuruti perintahmu bagiku tidak masalah. Tapi aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Persyaratan yang kedua, buka baju dan celanamu lalu tidurlah diatas kasurku." Ucap Sakura yang begitu tenang.

"Ta ... tapi kenapa harus membuka baju ... !" Sasuke kaget karena persyaratan keduanya.

"Sudah, dengarkan saja kata-kataku." Perintah Sakura. Kemudian Sakura mendekat keasah Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke kasur yang berukuran king size.  
>"Ah!" Pekik Sasuke. Sakura naik ke atas tubuh Sasuke lalu duduk di atasnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke juga di tahan tangan Sakura. Upaya itu di lakukan Sakura agar dia tidak bisa bergerak dan macam-macam. Tapi sepertinya Sakura yang macam-macam pada Sasuke. 'GREP'<p>

"Sa ... Sakura, mau apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia benar-benar kaget atas perlakuan Sakura.

'Tak kusangka, jika dilihat dari ekspresinya, Sasuke seperti belum pernah sedekat ini dengan perempuan. Tapi kenapa aku jadi agresif begini' Gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"BREEEET" Sakura membuka kemeja Sasuke dengan paksa hingga membuat kancing bajunya lepas semua. Tentu jantung kedua insan ini berpacu seperti balap kuda.

Wajah Sakura merona melihat dada bidang Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke seperti tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya seakan kaku ketika tangan Sakura meraba dadanya. Sakura dapat merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu cepat."Sudah kuduga, Tsunade menyegelnya di dadamu." Segel berbentuk lingkaran dan ada tiga titik berbentuk segitiga keluar dari dada Sasuke.  
>"GYUT ... GYUT ... " Sakura terus meraba dada Sasuke sampai perutnya. Sementara keadaan Sasuke sangat mengejutkan. Sasuke mengeluarkan banyak Sekali keringat dingin.<p>

"Tenanglah, aku akan membuatmu merasa enak. Ini terapi sebelum segelnya terbuka." Ucap Sakura, tapi wajah Sakura juga memerah. 'Terapi ini untuk menetralkan energimu dan akan membuatmu tertidur. Agar aku bisa memulai membuka segelnya kau harus terlelap dalam tidurmu tanpa memiliki energi sama Sekali, jadi terapi ini kulakukan juga untuk menyerap energimu' Gumam Sakura. Sakura takut jika saat ia melakukakan membuka segel, Sasuke akan melawan dan membuat sesuatu hal yang tidak terduga. Karena membuka segel harus dilakukan tanpa pakaian sehelaipun.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bu ... Bukan begitu ... " Jawab Sasuke lalu bergumam dalam hatinya,'Enak juga sih ...'

'Padahal sudah diserap, tapi energinya makin berkobar. Jangan-jangan energinya justru semakin aktif karena diserap?' Gumam Sakura tampak heran. Sebenarnya tubuh laki-laki semakin di sentuh oleh perempuan maka energinya semakin bertambah. Ini adalah suatu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Sakura, dan membuat kesalahan yang fatal.

"Akhh," Sakura mendesah karena ada sesuatu yang menusuk dibagian kewanitaannya. Sakura langsung beranjak turun dari atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, bahkan bergerak saja aku tak bisa." Sanggah Sasuke.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa bergerak, adikmu yang berdiri itu menusukku. Cepat tidurkan." Perintah Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk adik Sasuke yang berdiri.'Aneh, kenapa anunya bisa bergerak. Padahal daya gerak seluruh tubuhnya sudah ku nonaktifkan. Baiklah, sebaiknya kubuat tidur saja Sasuke dengan itu' Gumam Sakura.

"Membutuhkan waktu yang lama jika ingin menidurkannya," Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

'Cup' Sakura mencium bibir Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke kaget dan matanya terbuka lebar. Dia menikmati sentuhan lidah Sakura dan bermain dengannya. Tapi ciumannya tidak berlangsung lama. Karena Sakura menghentikan ciumannya itu. Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang terasa pahit di dalam mulutnya.  
>"Sakura benar-benar tidak sabaran, tapi rasanya pahit," Gumam Sasuke. "Apa yang kau masukkan dalam mulutku?"<p>

"Cuma obat tidur biasa. Ini cara yang paling cepat untuk membuatmu tidur." Jawab Sakura. Dia heran, obat tidurnya cepat bereaksi karena Sasuke sudah memejamkan matanya. Lalu Sakura membuka semua pakaiannya, dia hendak memulai membuka segel mata Sasuke.

"Sakura, tubuhmu indah sekali," Ucap Sasuke yang ternyata masih setengah sadar.

"KYAAA ..."  
><strong>'DUAKKH'<strong>

Sakura menjerit karena Sasuke masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tanpa sengaja dia melempar buku tebal kearah kepala Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri."Oh, ma'af Sasuke aku tak sengeja melemparnya. Itu juga karna salahmu juga sih, tapi ternyata ada cara yang lebih cepat lagi untuk membuatmu ke alam sana ya. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku." Ucap Sakura sambil nyengir. Lalu dia memulai membuka segelnya.

Keesokan paginya.  
>Cahaya yang menyilaukan masuk ke kamar Sakura melalui jendela yang terbuat dari kaca. Sasuke mulai membuka matanya."Ternyata sudah pagi, ada dimana aku, oh iya. Ini kamar Sakura, kmaren aku memintanya untuk membuka segel"<p>

Kemudian dia duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang dirasanya masih belum jelas melihat Sesuatu."Kenapa aku gak memakai baju," Gumamnya lalu membuka selimut hendak beranjak dari kasur,"HWAAA ... Kenapa aku juga tidak memakai celana?"

Lalu Sasuke menoleh kesampingnya."HUWAAA ... " Sasuke kembali berteriak karena disampingnya ada Sakura yang sama seperti dia tidak mengenakan pakaian tapi slendang berwarna putih masih menutupi tubuhnya. Tak lama Sakura juga bangun dari tidurnya."Sasuke, kenapa kau masih disini. Apa mau mau melanjutkan 'itu'? Semalam kau sudah melakukannya. Kau masih ingat kan?"

"Melanjutkan apa? Melakukan? Aku tidak ingat apapun semalam." Jawab Sasuke.

"Tega sekali kau Sasuke, setelah melakukannya tapi kau tidak mau mengakuinya." Kata Sakura manja sambil menyeringai. Tampak Sakura hendak mengerjai Sasuke.

**'KRIEEET'**  
>"Sakura, pagi-pagi sudah berisik," Ucap laki-laki yang membuka kamar Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh kearah pintu terbuka bersamaan. Laki-laki yang membuka pintu kaget atas apa yang baru saja diliatnya. Melihat Sakura dan Sasuke tanpa pakaian, pasti sedang melakukan itu pikirnya. Kemudian dia merunduk dan membungkuk,"Ma'af mengganggu," Kemudian laki-laki itu langsung menutup pintu dan pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura melongo.<p>

"Sasuke, cepat pakai pakaianmu lalu pergi dari sini. Kau membuat Konohamaru yang masih kecil berpikir yang bukan-bukan." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke malah menyeringai mesum."Sakura, kau ingin melanjutkan dan melakukan 'itu' kan?" Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan menindihnya.

**The End**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Ma'af ficnya GB cukup sampai disini. Sebenarnya rencananya fic ini ada tiga bagian ::

**Pertama :**Bisa dibilang pertemuan kembali antara Sasuke dengan Sakura dan di dalamnya terdapat konflik mengenai Mugenjou. (Chapter 1-5)

**Kedua :**bagian kedua ini Sakura diculik oleh anggota akatsuki dan yang menculiknya adalah Sasori. Akatsuki menginginkan kemampuan Sakura untuk mentransplantasikan mata ketua Akatsuki. Di bagian ini juga diceritakan Sasuke bertemu dengan kakaknya. Lalu Konohamaru meminta bantuan pada GB untuk mengambil kembali Sakura. GB di bantu oleh beberapa orang dari pihak Mugenjou. Lalu konflik Selesai.

**Ketiga :**Bagian ketiga ini permasalahan tentang Mugenjou atas dengan GB Generasi 1 dan 3. Ternyata Generasi GB pertama adalah Mikoto(ibu Sasuke) dan Kushina (Ibu Naruto). Sedangkan GB generasi ke 2 adalah Kakashi (pemilik cafe yang sering dikunjungi Sasuke dan Naruto) dan 0bito (sudah tewas dan matanya di transplantasikan kepada ketua Akatsuki). Lalu juga terkuak rahasia berdirinya Mugenjou. Untuk romancenya Sasuke menggunakan kekuatan matanya lebih dari 3kali. Sehingga dia kehilangan kemampuan matanya dan menjadi buta sementara. Bisa dibilang Sasuke kehilangan cahayanya. Sakura berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan mata Sasuke dan upaya tersebut berhasil.

Sekian dulu ya. Ma'af tidak bisa melanjutkan ficnya. Hehe^^.

Spesial thanks buat Arisu Sashura yang telah bersedia menjadi beta rider fic ini. Oh ya, di chap. 5 setengah bagian awal di beta rider oleh Arisu, sedangkan saat adegan Sasuke dengan Sakura di kamar tanpa beta rider.

Terima kasih juga buat yang review ficku ini : Lula, Laras Lauwira, Cii Uchiha Imoetz, Eunike Yuen, Angeline Uchiha Stephen, Amutia Putri , Tabita Pinkybunny , Yuuki Aika UcHiHa, arisu sashura, Uchiharuno phorepeerr, Kamikaze Ayy , Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf , Yukina Scarlet, Voila Sophie , Nina-SasoSasuSaku, Uzumaki namida-chan , Eneng Tya , Uchiha Randy , pikopikuchan uchiharu, TianSenou Mihara , Kim Ahiko-chan , Lala yoichi, vanilla yummy , dan mohon maaf apabila ada nama yang belum tercantum.

Semoga masih bisa buat FF lagi.  
>Oh ya. Last chapter ini atau bisa dibilang FF ini untuk SSFD. Hehe.<p>

Kritik dan Saran bisa diterima. jika ada pertanyaan bisa dituliskan di kolom review.  
>jika anda membaca fic ini, Mohon Reviewnya ya~<p> 


End file.
